Y si fuera diferente?
by Umiko Uyrun
Summary: Cambiar a Misaki por placer? -Usagi-san que dices?
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría:** Fic.

**Pareja:** Usagi x Misaki

**Género:** Drama, yaoi, comedia.

**Comentario de la autora**: Este es mi primer fan fic / Lo publico aqui despues de que recibio muchas buenas criticas en un foro yaoi ^^ Bueno, espero y les guste , la redaccion es mala lo se, pero ya la mejore ;)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Junjou Romantica pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.

**Adertencia:** Fic con lemon, solo para adolescentes y mayores.

* * *

**Capitulo Primero: ¿Qué dices Usagi-san?**

Era temprano, el sol apenas despertaba y el departamento del reconocido escritor, Usami Akihiko, ya estaba lleno de gemidos y voces de placer...

Misaki: Usagi-san... ya déjame... hemos *gemido* ¡USAGI-SAN!

Usagi: (Abrasando a Misaki) No quiero, hace mucho que no hago esto con Misaki, necesito recargar.

Misaki: ¡¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?! Hemos estado teniendo relaciones cada dos días, no sé si mis caderas soporten más y todo es tú...

Usagi: (Lo calla con un beso) Es mejor que empieces a aceptar esto, si no la pasaras muy mal toda tu vida.

Misaki: ¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo iba a estar aquí toda mi vida?!

*Timbre*

Misaki: Mira, alguien llama a la puerta (Se logra zafar de los brazos de Usagi) Iré a ver quién es (baja las escaleras y abre la puerta) Si ¿A quién busca?

Persona: Vengo a entregar un paquete para el Sr. Takashi Misaki.

Misaki: Ese soy yo.

Repartidor: (Le da la caja) Hágame favor de firmar esto (Le da las formas).

Misaki: ¿Quién lo manda? (Le entrega las formas).

Repartidor: No sé, no dejó sus datos, solo sabemos que viene de Sapporo.

Misaki: ¿Sapporo? Bueno, no importa, gracias (cierra la puerta) Que extraño, no tengo ningún conocido en Sapporo (Se sienta, abre la caja y saca un espejo) ¿Un espejo? Qué diablos.

Usagi: (Desde su habitación) Misaki, ven aquí.

*Silencio*

Usagi: (Se pone el pantalón y se asoma) ¿Misaki? (Lo ve sentado en el sillón y baja las escaleras) ¿Qué haces Misaki? Te he estado esperando allá arriba.

Misaki: Usagi-san... ¿Tú tienes familia o amigos en Sapporo?

Usagi: (Prende un cigarrillo y se sienta) No, ¿Por qué?

Misaki: Me llego este paquete de ahí.

Usagi: ¿Y qué es?

Misaki: Un espejo.

Usagi: ¿Un espejo? (Le quita el espejo a Misaki).

Misaki: ¡Oye! Eso es grosero.

Usagi: Es un espejo muy extraño (empieza a verlo bien) ¡Aaa!

Misaki: (Asustado) ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi: *Risa* Nada, es solo una broma.

Misaki: Y mi pesada (Cruza los brazos).

Usagi: (Deja el espejo en la mesa) O pero no te enojes (Abraza a Misaki y le muerde la oreja).

Misaki: Usagi-san... detente

Usagi: ¿Acaso te da cosquillas?

Misaki: Claro que... ahh...

Usagi: Empieza a acariciar el pecho de Misaki) No me has dejado recargar mis baterías.

Misaki: ¡Yo no quiero que las recargues!

Usagi: (Con la otra mano, desabrocha el pantalón de Misaki y empieza a acariciar el miembro de Misaki).

Misaki: Usagi...san... ahh... déjame ya...

De repente, el espejo empezó a emitir una luz azul, el resplandor de este interrumpió las caricias de Usagi, los dos amantes se separaron y se sentaron a observar el extraño acontecimiento que estaba sucediendo, de repente, la luz se intensifico y cegó la visión en todo el departamento. Minutos después...

Misaki: 8Se despierta) ¿Qué paso? (Ve a Usagi en el suelo) ¡Usagi-san! (Se acerca a él) ¿Estas bien? ¡Usagi-san!

Usagi: (Despierta) No tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo (Se levantan) ¿Qué fue lo que paso? (Se acercan al espejo) ¿Qué es este espejo?

¿?: Es un espejo mágico.

(Voltean y se quedan atónitos al ver a las dos personas que estaban ahí)

Usagi: (Sorprendido) Tu... eres... ¿Misaki?

Misaku: No, no, mi nombre es Misaku, tendré las misma apariencia que él, pero no somos iguales y el (Señala a su compañero) es Usaki.

Usaki: (Se acerca y abraza a Misaki) Eres tan lindo, Aaa, me haces sonrojarme.

Misaki: ¿Sonrojarte? (Voltee a ver a Usagi) Usagi-san, este no eres tú.

Usagi: Ni que lo digas.

Misaku: (Se acerca a Usagi y le toca la entrepierna) ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato?

Misaki: (Se suelta y empuja a Misaku) ¡Usagi-san es mío! No lo toques.

Misaku: Tú nunca quieres que Usami te toque, yo estoy dispuesto a eso.

Usagi: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Misaku: (Se sienta) Ese espejo se llama "Kagamine" Ósea, "Mi otro yo", el espejo te muestra a una persona diferente a ti, completamente, ósea, si el tipo de allá (dirigiéndose a Misaki) se resiste cada vez que intentas tomarlo, yo no lo haré, es más, seré yo el que te tome.

Misaki: Tonterías (Toma la mano de Usagi) Vamos al cuarto Usagi-san.

Usagi: (Se queda parado).

Misaki: ¿Qué tienes Usagi-san?

Usaki: (Abraza a Misaki) Si te quedas conmigo prometo no hacerte nada al menos que tú me lo pidas.

Misaki: Yo quiero estar con Usagi-san, no contigo.

Misaku: (Abrazando a Usagi) Creo que el difiere de esa decisión ¿No?

Misaki: Claro que no, Usagi...

Usagi: (Lo calla) Es cierto, difiero de esa idea.

Misaki: ¡¿Heee?! ¿Pero qué dices?

Usagi: Siempre quise que Misaki no se negara cuando lo quería tomar, pero nunca lo hiciste, creo que me quedaré con Misaku.

Misaki: ¡¿Qué?! Pero Usagi-san.

Misaku: (Jala de la corbata a Usagi) Como oíste mocoso, Usami-san ahora es mío (Se lo lleva a el cuarto y cierra la puerta con seguro).

Misaki: Usagi-san... (Se sienta) Pero... le me dijo que solo me quería a mí.

Usaki: ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Misaki: No gracias (Ve a Usaki y se para) ¿A sí? Pues yo tengo aquí a Usaki, él es mucho más comprensible que tú, Usagi-san... BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

No tiene nombre W

* * *

**Capitulo Segundo.**

Después de que Usagi se quedara toda la noche con Misaku, bajaron a desayunar…

Usagi: ¿Misaki?

Misaki: (Bajando las escaleras) Buenos días Usami sensei.

Usagi: ¿Misaki?

Usaki: (Con unas maletas) ¿Ya estás listo Misaki-kun?

Misaki: Hai.

Usaki: (Sale del departamento).

Misaki: (Camina hacia la puerta y es detenido por Usagi).

Usagi: Misaki.

Misaki: ¡Deja de decir solo mi nombre! ¿Qué acaso no estás feliz con ese Misaku? Es todo lo que has deseado ¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Si es por la comida, estoy seguro que él es mejor que yo cocinando, como es mejor que yo en todo (Una lagrima cae de sus ojos y rueda por sus mejillas).

Usagi: Misaki, yo…

Misaki: ¡Cállate! Ve con ese tipo, revuélcate en la cama cuantas veces quieras, corre.

Misaku: Veo que alguien esta celoso.

Misaki: ¡Tú te callas!

Usagi: No te pongas así Misaki, no era mi intención…

Misaki: ¿Qué no era tu intención? Si tú mismo me lo dijiste, fuiste he hiciste el amor con él por tu cuenta, ni siquiera te intereso lo que yo sentía, así que ahora yo me iré con Usaki y tu quédate con él (Se da la vuelta).

Usagi: (Lo abraza) No te vayas, por favor.

Misaki: (Lo empuja) ¡Ya no! ¡Deja de lastimarme cada vez que quieras, ya tienes lo que querías, yo ya no te sirvo! (Llorando) Mire Usami sensei, llegue a esta casa con el propósito de aprender, pero usted me termino enredando en esta situación, me hizo lo que quiso cuando quiso, nunca le importo que yo me sintiera mal, tanto física como emocionalmente, si cree que porque es Usami Akihiko, el reconocido escritor, todos están a su merced, se equivoca, al menos yo no soy así, así que por favor, manténgase alejado de mi por el resto de su asquerosamente famosa vida (Cierra la puerta de un golpe).

Misaku: (Lo abraza) No te preocupes Usami-san, estoy yo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se alejó de Misaku y se subió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó en su cama, recordó todo lo que había pasado con Misaki desde su llegada, volteo a ver a Suzuki-san y lo abrazó, imaginando que era Misaki, su pequeño cordero.

En la casa de Usaki.

Usaki: (Deja las maletas en la sala) ¿Quieres algo de comer o quieres dormirte?

Misaki: Quisiera descansar un poco.

Usaki: Tu cuarto es la segunda puerta del fondo.

Misaki: Gracias (se dirige a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y se acuesta) ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre? (Una lagrima cae de sus ojos) Usagi baka, yo quería estar contigo siempre (Saca sus celular y lo abre) Esa foto…

El celular tenía de fondo de pantalla una fotografía de Usagi y Misaki juntos, los dos estaban riendo y se veían muy felices, Misaki se quedó viendo la foto por horas, lloraba desconsoladamente por la traición de su peli plata, bueno, del que era su peli plata.

Misaki estaba en el trabajo, se había cambiado de trabajo por la residencia, así que ahora estaba trabajando en una editorial de libros…

Azusa: ¡Misaku-kun! (Se sienta) ¿Ya tienes listo la portada del libro?

Misaki: Azusa-chan, ya casi esta lista, permíteme tantito (Da un clic) Ya está, te la acabo de enviar a tu correo.

Azusa: Muchas gracias Misaki-kun, oye ¿Estás bien? Llevas semanas como muy pensativo.

Misaki: No es nada.

Azusa: Por cierto, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No?

Misaki: Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Azusa: Llevas meses trabajando aquí, ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo?

Misaki: Es cierto, perdón.

Azusa: ¿Estas libre esa noche?

Misaki: (Pensando) Es cierto, no tengo nada que hacer, Usagi-san siempre me llevaba a comer, pero... (Recoge unos libros) Si, no tengo nada importante que hacer.

Azusa: Que bien, ¿Quisieras ir a mi casa a comer un pastel?

Misaki: Claro, me encantará.

Yuyake: ¡Ey ustedes! ¿Qué tanto planean y no me dicen?

Azusa: ¡Furukawa-san! ¿Cómo has estado?

Yuyake: Ya te dije que solo me llames Yuyake, no tienes que llamarme por mi apellido.

Azusa: Pero Furukawa-san es el más grande de este departamento, además de que es el segundo editor en jefe.

Yuyake: Bueno ¿Y que cuentan?

Misaki: Azusa-chan me invito a su casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Azusa: Furukawa-san también puede ir, de hecho estaba pensando en invitar también a Ayaka-san, a Hotaru-chan y a Kesaku-kun, ¿No te molesta Misaku-kun?

Misaki: Esta bien, invita a quien quieras Azusa-chan, no hay problema.

Azusa: (Lo abraza) ¡Kyaaa! ~ Por eso me encantas Misaki-kun.

Ayaka: ¿Qué hacen haraganeando ahí?

-¡Ayaka-san!-

Ayaka: ¿Por qué no están trabajando?

Azusa: Es que estábamos planeando la fiesta de Misaku-kun ¿Quieres ir?

Ayaka: Por supuesto (Se acerca a la cara de Misaki) Con Azusa cerca, mi lindo Taka-chi puede estar en peligro (Le da un beso en la mejilla).

Misaki: Ayaka-san, no me llames así.

Ayaka: ¿Por qué? Soy tu jefa y puedo llamarte como yo quiera.

Azusa: Ayaka-san es muy mala, no quiere prestarme a Misaki-kun (Lo abraza) Yo quiero que Misaki-kun me dé un hijo.

Hotaru: ¿Pero qué cosas dices Azusa-chan? Él es el codiciado soltero de la editorial, ¿Quién te crees para pedir eso?

Azusa: Yo lo dije primero Hotaru-chan, el me dará un hijo.

Hotaru: (Ve fijamente a Azusa) Ni de broma.

Azusa: (Acerca su rostro) ¿Me estas retando?

Misaki: (Voltea hacia arriba un poco apenada ya que los pechos de sus compañeras estaban justo encima de su cabeza) Esto… ¿Podrían hacerse a un lado?

Hotaru: (Se cubre e inmediatamente se sonroja) Perdón Misaki.

Azusa: Waaa ~ (Pone sus pechos en la cara de Misaki) Eres tan pervertido Misaki-kun.

*Tono de llamada*

Misaki: (Ve su celular) Me permiten tantito (Se levanta y sale al pasillo a contestar) ¿Por qué diablos me llamaste? – Es qué quería oírte de nuevo, ya no soporto sin Misaki – Eso a mí no me importa, usted fue el que decidió quedarse con Misaku – Pero yo quiero al renegado Misaki, fue mi error, no es lo mismo – Ya no quiero que me llame *!Misaki-kun, vuelve a acá, mis pechos quieren estar contigo* ¡Azusa-chan, no grites en la oficina! Perdón por eso Usami-sensei, pero me tengo que ir, estoy en el trabajo y mis compañeros quieren que este allá - ¿Pues en donde estás trabajando? ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "pechos"? ¿Acaso estas con una mujer? – Eso no le importa a usted (Cuelga y entra a la oficina) Azusa-chan, no grites eso aquí.

Azusa: Perdón Misaki-kun, pero mis pechos están sedientos.

Kesaku: ¿Pero que son esos gritos tan sexuales? ¿Acaso no conocen lo que es decencia? Estaba en mi siesta y…

Ayaka: ¿En dónde carajos estabas? ¿Hee?

Kesaku: Bueno, eso…

Ayaka: Si te despido, no preguntes el porqué.

Azusa: ¿Kesaku-kun quisiera ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Misaki-kun?

Kesaku: ¿Dónde va a ser?

Azusa: En mi casa, es pasado mañana.

Kesaku: Claro, eso si no va la jefa.

Ayaka: (Jalando su oreja) Estoy aquí en la misma sala, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Kesaku: Nada… ¡AY!... ¡AYAKA-SAN, DEJEME!

Después de que Misaki no era nada bueno con las mujeres, al cambiarse de trabajo, empezó a ser "Un codiciado soltero" en esa editorial, todas las mujeres, o más bien la mayoría, estaban enamoradas de él, incluso Ayaka, una famosa escritora de novelas y de libros de psicología, la editora en jefe del departamento de Psicología y la directora de la editorial. Saliendo del trabajo, Misaki y sus amigos se encontraron, con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Usagi: (Lo jala de la mano) ¡Hoy regresas a la casa!

Misaki: (Se suelta) No voy a volver a ningún lado.

Ayaka: Usami sensei, ¿Podría dejar de molestar a mi empleado?

Usagi: Ayaka-san, ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto que no te veía.

Ayaka: De hecho desde la última convención de escritores que fue hace dos años.

Usagi: ¿Me podrías permitir al chico de allá?

Ayaka: Lamento que no se podrá.

Usagi: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ayaka: Él es solo mío, es mi Taka-chi, además, tienes una cita conmigo (Lo abraza del brazo).

Misaku: (Baja del carro) ¡Suéltalo resbalosa, Usami-san es mío!

Azusa: (Susurrado a Misaki) Ey, Misaki-kun ¿Quién es él? Tiene la misma apariencia que tú, pero con el cabello rojizo y un carácter horrible.

Misaki: Es un error.

Misaku: Querido Misaki, ¿Cómo te ha ido? (Ve a Azusa) Pero que linda chica ¿Es tu novia?

Azusa: (Abraza a Misaki) Si, somos novios y es estamos muy enamorados.

Misaku: ¿Ya oíste eso Usami-san? Tu querido cordero ya tiene no-vi-a.

Usagi: (Sorprendido, se suelta del brazo de Ayaka y se sube al carro) ¡Vamos Misaku, hay que ir a casa!

Misaku: Claro (Se sube al carro) Vámonos Usami-san.

Misaki: Gracias Ayaka-san, Azusa-chan.

Ayaka: Es un placer correr al que te lastimo querido Taka-chi.

Azusa: Además no negaste lo que dije ¿Eso significa que?

Misaki: Que te estoy eternamente agradecido por mentir por mí.

Azusa: Eso no se vale (Hace pucheros).


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero: El cumpleaños...**

Ya era tarde, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Usagi había ido al trabajo de Misaki, desde ese entonces, Misaki estaba un poco agrumado, iba al trabajo con una cara de seriedad, sus compañeros, en especial Azusa y Ayaka, le intentaban animar con bromas y ridiculeces, lo cual no daba resultado...

Azusa: (Un poco enojada por el hecho de que Misaki estaba deprimido y sin ganas de platicar) Misaki-kun, no puedes estar triste por sensei toda la vida, debes de aprender a salir del problema (Repetía Azusa con ganas de matarlo) ya eres todo un hombre, no es para tanto.

Ayaka: Además hoy es tu cumpleaños, vamos a ir a la casa de Azusa, deberías de estar contento.

Misaki no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el momento del descanso, tampoco comento durante su jornada laboral, al final del día, pasaron a los baños para cambiarse, todos llevaban trajes y vestidos aparentemente costos pero eso sí, muy elegantes, eso fue porque Azusa les había comentado que sería una fiesta de etiqueta y tenían que ir muy formarles, ya que se disponían a ir a la casa de Azusa, Misaki les hizo entender algo...

Misaki: (Cabizbajo y un poco apenado) No quiero que piensen que estoy así por Usami sensei, el ya no es importante para mí, no se preocupen, estoy bien, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta que ha estado preparando Azusa-chan para mi desde hace dos días.

Ayaka, aprovechando el ser más pequeña de estatura que Misaki, lo abrazo por el torso y así se fue hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta. Al llegar a la casa, se quedaron sorprendidos, pues nunca hubieran supuesto que Azusa tuviera tanto dinero, era una casa enorme y con una fachada preciosa, muy al estilo barroco de antes, entraron y la madre de esta se hizo presente…

Ichinose: Con que ustedes son los amigos y compañeros de mi hija (Con una mirada acosadora se acercó a Misaki y lo abrazo por la espalda) Tu debes ser el cumpleañero, está bien, solo porque eres muy lindo dejare que estén aquí festejando tu nacimiento.

Ayaka separo a Misaki de Ichinose y le dijo a la madre que este era su novio, que no lo tocara ni aunque se estuviera muriendo, pasaron al salón de fiestas, una habitación enorme, con adornos caros y muy finos, unos listones verdes esmeralda colgaban del techo formando un arco hermoso, sorprendidos, pasaron a la mesa para saborear el banquete que se encontraba ya preparado…

Kesaku: (Relamiéndose los bigotes por el sabroso manjar que estaba a punto de comer) ¿Quiénes, Cuándo y Dónde prepararon esto?

Azusa: El chef Jeancarlo y su equipo cocinaron todo esto hace apenas unas horas, eso para conservar la frescura y calidad de la comida.

Misaki: No tenías que hacer un banquete tan lujoso solo por mí.

Kesaku: Shh, deja que Azusa siga con su amor, no la interrumpas.

Hotaru: Tu solo piensas en comer ¿Verdad?

Kesaku: Cállate, eso no te incumbe.

De pronto, se abrieron las puertas del salón, un mundo de personas con filipinas entraron y se presentaron con los invitados, era el Chef Jeancarlo y su equipo, algo que Misaki noto en seguida, era la presencia de una hermosa y joven mujer que estaba al lado del capitán de cocina, se acercó a ella y le pregunto…

Misaki: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Akina: Soy Akina Bidemort, su-chef y mano derecha del Chef Jeancarlo Bidemort, además de ser su hija soy la única mujer en esta cocina.

Jeancarlo: Es un diamante en bruto, aún tengo que pulirlo, pero es un excelente elemento para mí equipo.

Misaki: (Tomando la mano de la bella dama) Yo creo que es toda una joya (Acerco sus labios a la mano de la princesa y la beso dulcemente).

Akina: (Sonrojada hasta las orejas, retiro su mano y la coloco detrás de su espalda) Gracias por el cumplido Misaki-san, pero no tengo derecho a que usted me bese, yo soy simplemente una empleada de la casa Fujikage, no se nos permite tener vínculos con los integrantes o invitados de la familia.

Misaki volvió su mirada a Azusa, tenía una expresión de súplica, al parecer rogaba que Akina pudiera festejar con ellos, Azusa al ver tal expresión, no dudo ni un momento y accedió, claro, es que era Misaki-kun, el codiciado soltero de la editorial Akimoto, aquel hombre con cabellos castaños, unos profundos ojos color esmeralda que solo reflejaban tristeza y dolor y que a pesar de todo, siempre estaba sonriendo con esa delicada y tierna sonrisa que llegaría a ablandecer hasta a la más dura persona….

Azusa: Chef Jeancarlo, desearía que le diera permiso a Akina-san para que se quede a festejar con nosotros.

Jeancarlo: Si Azusa-sama lo pide, no puedo negarme (Se acercó a su hija y le susurró al oído) No quiero que estropees su cena, ten mucho cuidado (Dicho esto, salió del salón escoltado por su equipo de trabajo).

Akina: (Volteando a ver a Azusa con una expresión de ternura) Muchas gracias Azusa-sama, pero, yo no estoy vestida para el evento.

Azusa: No te preocupes, yo te prestare, no más bien, te regalare un vestido deja llamo a Daniel-san (Levanto la mano le hizo una seña de que bajara a su mayordomo) Daniel-san, le pido de favor que le diga a Sophi-san que vista a Akina-chan con el vestido más hermoso que encuentre.

Daniel: Sera un placer.

El mayordomo condujo a la hermosa dama a el vestidor y he hizo lo Azusa-sama le había pedido, la fiesta siguió su curso normal, después de media hora, Daniel bajo al salón.

Daniel: Le presento a Akina Bidemort-san.

Una persona la cual parecía un princesa, bajo las escaleras con una gran elegancia, llevaba un vestido color plata largo con un escote muy discreto, la ama de llaves Sophi-san le había peinado con dos chongos y una peineta de color azul turquesa la cual combinaba con los resplandecientes ojos de aquella dama, Akina se aproximó a Misaki y le susurro…

Akina: Muchas gracias.

Misaki: No me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Azusa-san.

Akina: (Hizo una reverencia y después alzo la cabeza para mostrarle sus gratitud a su ama) Muchas gracias Azusa-sama.

Azusa: No hay porque, pero no me digas Azusa-sama, para ti, solo soy Azusa, al fin y al cabo eres más pequeña que yo.

Kesaku: ¿Cómo por cuantos años?

Hotaru: (Lo jala del brazo bruscamente) Ella no te hará caso, además, tu eres mío baka.

Kesaku: Vale, vale, entiendo (Voltea a verla con nerviosismo) Te amo mi querida Hotaru-san.

Hotaru: (Se sienta) Así está mejor.

Los jóvenes se echaron a reír, pues Kesaku era demasiado dócil para su apariencia ya que él poseía una estatura de 1.89, cabello castaño oscuro y tenía una musculatura muy desarrollada, uno lo podrá ver caminando con Hotaru por la calle, y pensar que él es el dominante, pero al conocer a Hotaru, uno se da cuenta que no, cosa que es muy contraria a su aspecto físico, ella es una mujer de 1.60, cabello rojizo y rizado, ellos son una pareja que contrastaba mucho. Pasaron por horas platicando sobre sus vidas, Misaki se veía muy feliz, además de que su atención estaba totalmente en la nueva integrante del grupo de amigos, cenaron la comida que ya se había preparado, todos felicitaron a Akina por el buen trabajo que ella hacía, aproximadamente una hora después de la cena, el salón se convirtió en pista de baile, una canción tras otra sonaba, Azusa y Ayaka no dejaban de sacar a bailar a Misaki, cosa que a Akina le provoco mucha risa, puesto que se tiene acostumbrado a que un hombre le invite bailar a una mujer, Akina bailó un par de melodías, pero se notaba aburrida, después de que Misaki logró liberase de sus acosadoras, se acercó con la dama de cabello dorado y le pido que le concediera el favor de bailar con él, aquella mujer acepto con mucho gusto, su expresión cambió…

Misaki: Eres muy pequeña, ¿Cuánto mides?

Akina: (Sonrojada) 1.50.

Misaki: Te ves tan delicada.

Misaki estaba muy galán con Akina, a lo cual ella solo respondió con un desvió de miradas y una cara sonrojada hasta más no poder, los amigos de aquella pareja no tardaron en darse cuenta de que ellos se atraían.

Ayaka: Nuestro Taka-chi se está consiguiendo una seguidora más.

Hotaru: Es tan romántico (suspiro profundamente y se recargo en el hombro de su prometido, gesto al que Kesaku respondió solo con un abrazo muy cariñoso).

De la nada, una presencia muy pesada interrumpió el baile de Misaki y Akina, era Usagi-san, se le veía una expresión de enojo. Usagi se aproximó furiosamente a Misaki, lo empujo y tomo agresivamente el brazo de Akina.

Usagi: Te advierto algo mujer, no te acerques a "mi" Misaki.

Akina: (Asustada, comenzó a forcejear contra el escritor, acto que no dio resultado, Akina solo volteo impotente a los ojos del peli plata) No sé de qué está hablando, suélteme.

Usagi: (Apretando más fuerte) No lo haré ¿Tanto quieres a Misaki como para pelear por él?

Akina: ¡¿Pero de que está hablando?! ¡No comprendo!

El ambiente alegre y dulce de la fiesta se había convertido en algo pesado y con mucha tensión, Misaki al levantar se del suelo, inmediatamente detuvo la muestra de celos de Usagi.

Misaki: ¡¿Pero qué te ocurre?! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Usagi: Dejo de verte y ya estas con una mujer.

Misaki: Si estoy saliendo con ella o no, no te importa a ti.

Usagi: Si me importa.

El peli plata sujeto a Misaki por la cintura y lo beso hasta quitarle el aliento, Misaki se resistía y forcejaba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor, al ver que era inútil seguir peleando con Usagi, el castaño no tuvo otra opción que golpearle en la cara al mayor, al pasar esto, Usagi lo soltó y Misaki cayó al suelo, el escritor no podía comprender lo que acababa de pasar, coloco su mano en su mejilla y desvió la mirada, en seguida Misaku apareció y levantó a Misaki tomándolo por la solapa de su traje.

Misaku: No te creas con el derecho de golpearlo (Aventó a Misaki y fue a auxiliar a Usagi) ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Puedo ver?

Misaki: ¿Vienes con Misaku y crees que puedes venir aquí a reclamarme? ¿Con qué derecho?

Usagi: ¡Yo solo te quiero de regreso!

Misaki: Tu ya no existes para mi Usagi, entiéndelo, además, como ya de dije, tú ya tienes a él, déjame hacer mi vida tranquilo.

Usagi: (Empujo a Misaku como señal de que no lo quería a él) Él es que me sigue, el que no me deja en paz, el que se queda de parasito en mi departamento, en nuestro departamento, de Misaki y mío.

Akina al ver el problema en el que se encontraba Misaki, fue a auxiliarlo.

Akina: Akihiko-san, creo que entiendo la relación que usted y Misaki-san tenían, pero él le ha dicho que ya no quiere estar con usted ¿Por qué se empeña?

Usagi: ¿Quién es ella?

Misaki: Es la su-chef de esta casa y... y… mi novia.

Todos, en especial Usagi, abrieron los ojos, Misaki había declarado que Akina era su novia, nadie lo podía creer, todos se quedaron atónitos, por supuesto que el escritor no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, así que le pidió a su ex amante que se lo demostrara…

Usagi: No te creo, demuéstrame que estas saliendo con ella.

Misaki: (Un poco nervioso) ¿Y cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

Usagi: Un momento (Dirigiéndose a Akina) ¿Estas saliendo con él?

Akina: (Sin dudarlo acento con la cabeza) Lo amo mucho.

Misaki: ¿Lo ves?

Usagi: No puedo aceptarlo, demuéstralo.

Misaki: *Pensamiento* ¿Cómo quiero eso? (Se queda pensativo unos momentos) *Pensamiento* ¡Ya sé!

Se acercó a Akina, rodeo su cintura delicadamente y poso sus labios en los de ella, de nuevo todos estaban sorprendidos por la valentía de Misaki, creo que al decir todos también incluyo a Misaki, el beso duro no más de 10 segundos, separaron sus labios para tomar oxígeno y cuando Misaki estaba dispuesto a levantarse, la bella mujer sujeto las rosadas mejillas de Misaki y lo beso dulcemente, después de 3 segundos, tiempo en el que sus labios se acostumbraron a estar juntos, Akina empezó a recorrer la boca de su ahora amante con la lengua, Misaki no podía creerlo, pero pronto cedió al beso, le demostró a Akina que él también estaba de acuerdo haciendo lo mismo que ella. El escritor no se quedó atrás y en un ataque desesperado de celos, tomo a Misaku y lo beso apasionadamente, el intruso estaba más que feliz con lo sucedido pero Usagi no, en su cara se reflejaba dolor y tristeza, cosa que Misaki no noto, ya que estaba muy ocupado.

Usagi se fue junto con Misaku, ya no podía ver más, después de que el peli palta se fuera, Misaki soltó a Akina.

Misaki: Perdóname por eso, pero gracias por ayudarme.

Akina: no tienes que disculparte.

Misaki: También te pido perdón por haber dicho que eras mi novia.

Akina: No importa, me gusta la idea.

Misaki: ¿Hee? ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?

Akina: Exactamente, la cosa es… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo Misaki?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto: Siempre yo.**

Akina: Exactamente, la cosa es… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo Misaki?

Misaki: Bueno, eso…

Misaki no termino la oración porque Akina se había desmayado, tal vez por las emociones fuertes de ese día, llamaron al doctor, no tardo mucho, en menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba ahí, paso a revisar a la inconsciente mujer, de pronto el padre de Akina corría preocupadamente a ver a su hermosa hija…

Jeancarlo: ¿Está bien?

Dr.: Tiene un poco de fiebre (Se levanta) además tiene las pupilas dilatadas, eso se debe a estrés, sería bueno que la dejaran descansar.

Azusa: Muchas gracias sensei, no sabíamos que era lo que tenía.

Dr.: Es un placer querida Azusa (Cogió su maletín y salió de la mansión).

El ambiente en la casa primero fue alegre, después cambio a algo pesado y ahora era preocupante, el cumpleaños que empezó siendo una celebración divertida, termino en un mar de desastres. Misaki se notaba preocupado por Akina, así que se acercó para hablar con su padre.

Misaki: Bueno, Sr. Jeancarlo, es mi culpa.

Jeancarlo: ¿Qué?

Azusa: No es cierto, es cumpla de una persona muy desagradable que entró a la casa sin permiso, lo primero que hizo al arribar aquí fue agredir a su hija, es por eso que esta así.

Jeancarlo: (Se sienta) Está bien, ¿esa persona la trato muy mal? ¿Le gritó?

Kesaku: (Abrazando a su novia en señal de protección) Si, esa persona es muy agresiva, solamente llegó y empezó a gritarle.

Jeancarlo: Entiendo… (Suspira con una gran profundidad y con un nudo en la garganta continua) mi quería Akina tiene un problema psicológico, o más bien cardiaco, si alguien le grita demasiado, ella comienza a alterarse y siempre termina desmayándose, es por eso que quería que trabajara conmigo en la cocina, así si yo soy su jefe, nadie le gritara ni tampoco la presionarán, todo lo hice por su bien, además, desde que su madre falleció, se le ha visto muy tensa, me ha estado preocupando, deje que se quedara a festejar con ustedes, ya que si ella se divertía y se olvidaba un poco de los problemas se relajaría y así su salud estaría en mejor estado.

Hotaru: Usted es un padre muy comprensible.

Azusa: ¿Si quiere puedo darle unas vacaciones?

Jeancarlo: ¿Y dónde se quedaría a dormir? Aquí no, hay mucha tensión en nuestras habitaciones.

Ayaka: Si quiere, yo ofrezco mi casa vivo sola y es una casa bastante amplia, ni tengo mascotas ni mayordomo, nada, vivo completamente sola, bueno, esta Bernadette, mi nana, pero no molesta a nadie.

Jeancarlo: ¿Usted es Akimoto Ayaka, hija del presidente de la editorial Akimoto?

Ayaka: Así es, pero por lo mismo yo no deje que mi padre ni mi madre vivieran conmigo, ellos contrataría sirvientes hasta más no poder ¿Dónde iba a meterlos? Además nana está un poco enferma, no puede haber mucho ruido.

Jeancarlo: Si es así, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ayaka: Si está de acuerdo, me encantaría que ella se quedara a vivir conmigo.

Jeancarlo: Eso ya lo discutiremos luego (Se levanta) ¿Tienes carro?

Ayaka: Claro, vamos.

Después de que el susto paso, todos se fueron a sus casas, Misaki era el único que vivía separado de sus compañeros, iba caminando por la calle, solo, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido ese día, el recorrido era el mismo, pasaba por una tienda departamental, compraba un poco de comida y tomaba el subterráneo, siempre se sentaba en el último asiento del último vagón, el único que estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para dormirse o leer sin problemas. Misaki iba más deprimido de lo normal, sin avisar, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, inmediatamente se las quito de la cara, de repente una mano tomo la suya, cuando Misaki volteo vio a un hombre, de no más de 30 años que le sonreía muy despreocupadamente…

Misaki: (Aun llorando) ¿Quién eres tú?

Hisa: Me llamo Hosokawa Hisa, trabajo en una cafetería muy cerca de esta estación ¿Quién eres tú?

Misaki: Ta...ka...shi Misa…ki.

Hisa: (Se sienta al lado de él y le limpia las lágrimas) No sé porque estés llorando, pero ya no lo hagas, ¿Acaso no te da pena que te vean así?

Misaki: No.

Hisa: ¿No te importa?

Misaki: Ya nada me importa, la persona a la que amo me traiciono de la forma más horrible que puedas imaginar, ahora no sé qué pensar, pero…

Hisa: ¿No lo puedes odiar?

Misaki: Si.

Hisa: Hace tres años mi pareja me dejo por otro hombre, un reconocido escritor de novelas BL, su nombre es…

Misaki no podía escuchar lo que decía, solo veía como la boca de aquel extraño articulaba las palabras "Usami Akihiko", sorprendido, el castaño le pregunto el nombre de su novia, Hisa le contesto que no era mujer del que hablaba, si no hombre y que su nombre era Kamijo Hiroki, en los pensamientos de Misaki solo habían oraciones como - ¿Acaso este mundo es tan pequeño? – o - ¿Kamijo sensei fue pareja de él? – ahora todo estaba más confuso que antes…

Hisa: ¿Pero qué te pasa? Tienes una cara, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Misaki: No es nada.

Hisa: Y cuéntame, ¿quién te hizo sufrir a ti?

Misaki: Bueno, el (traga saliva) es la misma persona por la que te dejó tu pareja.

El extraño soltó los libros que traía consigo y cubrió su boca, después de eso, se recargo en su rodilla y coloco su mano en la cabeza, estaba que no podía creerlo.

Hisa: Misa-kun ¿te parece si le mostramos a Usami sensei lo equivocado que esta? (Toma las manos de Misaki) Si, si tú y yo empezamos una relación y le mostramos lo felices que somos a ese escritor, se sentirá muy arrepentido, además… me he enamorado completamente de Misaki.

Este día ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones – pensaba Misaki, mientras veía al extraño joven de pelo cobrizo quien lo observaba con una mirada muy tierna. Misaki termino aceptando, ni él sabía el por qué lo había hecho, pero de algo si estaba seguro, Usagi-san pagaría por lo que hizo. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño se disponía a hablar cuando Hisa lo beso apasionadamente, el extraño empezó a explorar la boca de Misaki con su lengua, Misaki no podía ni respirar, cuando el mayor despego sus labios para oxigenarse, el castaño dijo –Espera – esa palabra fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en todo el trayecto, ya que Hisa lo tenía acorralado en un rincón, mordiendo y besando sus labios, el desesperado chico de cabellos color cobrizo acostó por completo a Misaki en los dos asientos y empezó a acariciar su pecho, el castaño ya no sabía qué hacer, otra vez sería el que reciba, siempre tenía que ser violado. Hisa no espero más y raídamente desabotono a su presa, mordió uno de los rosados pezones de Misaki, lo que provoco que este gimiera, el extraño se excitaba cada vez más, desabrocho el ajustado pantalón del castaño y empezó a acariciar el miembro de este – Para… por favor… ahh- cada vez que Hisa hacia un movimiento, Misaki se excitaba más, el extraño de ojos morados lo vio con una mirada acosadora y empezó a intentar quitarle el pantalón, Misaki desesperado grito – Dente… Usagi-san…- después de ese dialogo Hisa se sentó y se acomodó su ropa, tomo sus cosas y se bajó del tren, no sin antes decirle a Misaki – Veo que aún no lo has olvidado, nos vemos – siguió su camino y Misaki, cabizbajo susurro – lo siento – termino con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió a su casa, llegando a esta, se encontraba Usaki esperándolo con una gran cena…

Usaki: ¿Dónde estabas?

Misaki: Fui a una fiesta, ya te había dicho.

Usaki: ¿Quieres comer?

Misaki: No gracias, estoy muy cansado y (una lagrima rodo de sus ojos).

Usaki: (Lo abrazó por detrás y le susurro) Si es por Usami-san, ya no llores, solo por hoy, dejare mi puesto de ama de casa y te violare.

Misaki no dijo ni una sola palabra, dejo que la persona de cabello color lima y ojos rojos como el fuego mismo lo tomara, ya no le importaba, Usaki lo llevo a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama, le quito la ropa y empezó a besar el miembro del castaño, Misaki emitía gemidos de placer desde su boca, pero no parecía inmutarse por lo que pasaba, a Usaki no le importa, rápidamente coloco las piernas del pequeño en sus hombros y bruscamente lo penetro, el chico de ojos verdes grito de dolor – Esto no pasa con Usagi-san, él siempre me cuida – pensaba el castaño –Yo no quiero esto, solo soy de Usagi-san – termino de pensar eso e intento liberarse de su acoso – No te libraras tan fácilmente, tú me diste permiso, así que si te resistes, solamente lo harás más divertido – el menor lloraba y gritaba con cada embestida, no podía creer que se hubiera dejado penetrar por otra persona - ¡Déjame! Yo solo haré el amor con Usagi-san – grito Misaki con un nudo en la garganta, a Usaki no le pareció importar, durante toda la noche le hizo de todo al más joven, ignoro los gritos de dolor y suplica de Misaki, no importaba cuanto lo deseara el castaño, no podía disfrutar de esa situación… Al día siguiente, Misaki guardó su ropa y se marchó de la casa, ese día no trabajaba así que fue con Kesaku para pedirle auxilio…

Misaki: Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

Kesaku: ¿Qué paso? Creí que estabas viviendo con Usaki.

Misaki: Bueno, ayer ese degenerado me violo, que yo tuve la mayoría de la culpa, pero aun así.

Kesaku: Eres un imán tanto para mujeres como para hombres.

Misaki: Cállate.

Kesaku: Es cierto (Saca una invitación) es para mi boda con Hotaru, es en dos meses, así que espero que vayas.

Misaki: Emm, no sé.

Kesaku: Te estoy avisando con anticipación, no me puedes decir que no.

De pronto, alguien toco la puerta, era Azusa y los demás, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar, Misaki les contó sobre lo sucedido ayer, todos parecían molestos menos una, Akina, se notaba un poco preocupada…

Misaki: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Akina: Si, gracias, es solo que no me has contestado mi pregunta.

Misaki: Es cierto, bueno, mira, yo en algún punto del camino me empezaron a gustar los hombres, pero ayer que te conocí, me di cuenta de que no solo sentía atracción por los de mi mismo género, sino también por las mujeres…

Ayaka: En resumidas cuentas, es bisexual.

Misaki: ¡Ey! Eso no suena nada bien.

Ayaka: Es la verdad.

Akina: No importa, yo aun así quiero ser novia de Misaki-kun.

Ayaka: (Con mirada asesina) Akina-chan, Taka-chi es un codiciado soltero, no puedes robártelo así de repente.

Akina: Esta bien…

Misaki: Ayaka-san, déjala en paz, además, si salgo con ella o no, es mi decisión.

Azusa: ¿Vas a decir que no, verdad?

Hotaru: Ya chicas, ya.

Azusa: Hay si, como Hotaru-chan ya se va a casar no tiene por qué pelear.

Kesaku: No le digas nada a mi princesa.

Hotaru: Te amo querido.

Kesaku: Yo también.

Ayaka: Ay ya, déjense de arrumacos.

Misaki: (Susurrándole al odio a Akina).

Akina de pronto salto a los brazos de Misaki, estaba muy feliz, le beso en la mejilla repetidas veces, no lo soltó ni un momento…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Quinto: La cita.**

Ayaka: Ey, Ey (separando a Akina de Misaki) ¿Qué te pasa?

Akina: Es que… es que Misaki-kun… el…

Kurogane: Ya habla mujer, nos dejas con la intriga.

Azusa: No nos vayas a decir que Misaki-kun te dijo que sí.

Akina: Nada de eso, solo vamos a ir a una cita, es que dijo que solo nos habíamos conocido por un día, que sería muy pronto.

Ayaka: Pues disfruta tu cita mujerzuela, porque Taka-chi se casar conmigo.

Akina: ¿Mu-jer-zu-e-la?

Misaki: No le hagas caso, ella siempre nos habla de esa forma.

Azusa: ¿Y cuándo van a salir?

Misaki: Hoy en la tarde, como a las 6.

Hotaru: Oh, van a aprovechar el festival de verano, que bien.

Kesaku: ¿Si nosotros también vamos princesa?

Hotaru: Me parece bien querido, pero deja de llamarme princesa.

Kesaku: Ash, tu nunca dejas que te llame de ninguna forma.

Parecía que las cosas ya se habían calmado, cada quien se fue a su casa y Misaki procedió a cambiarse, después de unos pocos minutos, salió y se puso a platicar con su ahora casero, estuvieron platicando por horas, incluso vieron una película, ya faltaban solo dos horas para las seis, todo iba bien, pero Kesaku hizo una pregunta un tanto incomoda.

Kesaku: ¿Crees que este bien?

Misaki: ¿De qué hablas?

Kesaku: Tú sigues amando a Usami sensei, te duele incluso besar a otra persona, en tu cabeza solo hay pequeños escritores pululando por ahí.

Misaki: ¿Pululando? ¿Enserio?

Kesaku: Eso es culpa de los escritos, bueno, ya va enserio, ¿No deberías reconciliarte con Usami-san?

Misaki: (Se acuesta en el sillón) No sé, lo amo mucho, pero ya ha lastimado mis sentimientos más de tres veces ¿Cómo piensas que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente? Sin importar lo fuertes que hayan sido las demás decepciones, esta supera a todas, por lo general nada más solía ignorarle cuando hacia eso, pero esto, no puedo con esto, fue e hizo el amor con otro hombre se oía…

Kesaku: Vale, vale, ya entendí, no tienes que darme explicaciones, si te sientes así, explícale, no llegaras a ningún lado con esa actitud.

Misaki: Esta bien, llegaré a superarlo.

Kesaku: ¿Cómo? ¿Usando a Akina-chan? Sabes bien que ella es una persona delicada, no puedes hacerle esto.

Misaki: Ya no importa, solo es un gusto pasajero, admito que es muy linda y que sí, me gusta, pero no la amo, no creo que pase de una cita, además ella es un más.

Una cachetada por parte de su amigo sorprendió a el castaño - ¿Acaso estas tonto? – dijo Kesaku un poco enfadado, al parecer las palabras de Misaki no le habían agradado nada, pues como no, nuestro protagonista había hablado de una forma muy arrogante, que tonto de su parte, Akina estaba siendo muy linda con él y Misaki solo pensaba en Usagi.

Misaki: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Kesaku: Primero deberías olvidar a Usami-san antes de empezar a tener citas, y aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, acabas de actuar como él, piensa en cómo se sentiría Akina-chan si descubre que solo fue usada para que te olvidaras de tu ex novio.

Misaki se quedó sorprendido, pues nunca había platicado así con Kesaku, era algo nuevo, de inmediato supo lo que su amigo intento hacer –Gracias, necesitaba eso – fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y subirse a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se acostó en su cama abrazando a un pequeño Suzuki-san que había robado de la colección de Usagi, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar –Gomen Akina-chan, pero no puedo olvidarle – terminando de decir esto, abrazo fuertemente al oso, pareciera como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

Misaku: ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cuántos osos dijiste que eran?

Usagi: Ciento cincuenta y no son osos, son Suzuki-san.

Misaku: Si, lo que sea, falta uno.

Usagi: (Enfadado) Te dije que se les decía Suzuki-san ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

Misaku: No te enojes, deberías de preocuparte por la desaparición de tu os, Suzuki-san.

Usagi: De seguro los contaste mal, deben estar todos, Misaki siempre los baja todos y va contando mientras los acomoda, tu no hiciste eso.

Misaku: Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, es lo único que sabes decir, además, tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas.

Usagi: Pero así no está bien (Comienza a bajar los osos) tienes que hacerlo como Misaki, sino no funciona.

Misaku: Extrañas mucho a ese tipo ¿Verdad?

Usagi: Claro, él es el único al que amo.

Misaku: ¿Entonces por qué me aceptaste?

Usagi: Tal vez fue un ataque de desesperación, pero solo quiero a Misaki (Acomoda un oso) uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once…

Misaku: Pero el parece estar muy bien con esa chica.

Usagi: diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, no es cierto, lo hizo forzado, aunque después haya cedido, pero yo soy el dueño de su corazón, veintiséis, veintisiete.

Misaku: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Usagi: Bueno, yo fui el que lo hizo hombre, treinta tres, treintaicuatro, treintaicinco.

Misaku: Emm… (Le da un sorbo a su cerveza).

Misaku empezaba a notar que Usagi solo estaba interesado en el castaño, nunca le haría caso a él y menos por ser un intruso en su relación, le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y el la dejo en el suelo, bajo las escaleras y vio el cenicero de Usagi lleno de colillas de cigarrillo…

Misaku: ¡Usami-san! Es malo para tu salud fumar tanto ¿Cuántos cigarrillos llevas hoy?

Usagi: cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis; no sé, como unos ¿32?; cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho.

Misaku: ¿No te parece demasiado?

Usagi: No.

El peli rojo se dirigió a la cocina y observo el calendario que se encontraba en el refrigerador, vio que era el día 13 de Septiembre y que en esa fecha se celebraría un carnaval para recibir el otoño – Los japoneses siempre tan meticulosos – eso era lo que pensaba Misaku mientras buscaba algo que comer, saca una lata de refresco y un vaso para servirla, además de que aprovecho para terminar con las sobras de la comida del día anterior, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea solo para animar a Usagi-san…

Misaku: ¡Ey, Usami-san! ¿Te gustan los festivales?

Usagi: Se me hacen que hace que nada más son para gastar tiempo y dinero, todo es una mercadotecnia.

Misaku: ¿Y no te gustaría ir a uno?

Usagi: Es igual.

Misaku: Entonces vamos al de hoy.

Usagi: Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y ocho; ¿Yo, en un festival? ¿No crees que sería extraño verme por ahí? Llamo mucho la atención.

Misaku: Lo sé, lo sé, pero sal a divertirte un rato.

Usagi: Cuando termine de contar los osos.

Misaku: ¡Son 150! Nunca los terminaras de contar solo.

Usagi: Por eso deberías ayudarme, espera, espera, mejor déjalo así, regreso a terminar., he decido ir.

Usagi y Misaku en el mismo lugar que Misaki y Akina, eso tal vez traería problemas. Dando las seis de la tarde en punto, el castaño fue a recoger a su cita a la casa de Ayaka, la peli roja con cabello largo y un degradado dorado en el vistió a su invitada con un precioso kimono color rosa muy parecido al de las flores de Sakura, además de que le dejo el cabello suelto, su delicada melena dorada rosaba sus rodillas muy suavemente.

Misaki: Que hermosa te ves Akina-chan.

Akina: Gracias Misaki-kun, esto es gracias a Ayaka-san.

Ayaka: No hay porque agradecer, lo hago con gusto, además, (tocándose los pechos) ese kimono hace mucho que dejo de quedarme.

Misaki: Ayaka-san, no diga esas cosas.

Ayaka: Vale, pero ya, váyanse.

Misaki: ¿Nos estas corriendo?

Ayaka: Si, los estoy corriendo, fuchi.

Misaki le ofreció su brazo a Akina y esta lo tomo sin dudarlo, llegaron al festival a la hora exacta para presenciar lo mejor, los actores ambulantes, los vendedores, las linternas, todo festival es mejor en la noche, la acompañante de nuestro castaño estaba emocionada, quería todo, Misaki la consintió en lo que pudo, después de estar caminando un buen rato, llegaron a la plataforma donde siempre se efectuaba alguna obra, Akina le pido a él joven que se quedaran a ver la función, el castaño no se negó, puesto que ya estaba cansado y no quería gastar más, cinco minutos después de que se sentaron el estómago de Misaki pedía atención, el joven se paró y le dijo a su acompañante que no se tardaba, se dirigía a un puesto de teriyaki cuando alguien lo jalo en medio de dos puestos, el extraño era Misaku, que también estaba ahí para disfrutar del festival.

Misaki: ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Me has sacado un buen susto.

Misaku: Venía a preguntarte algo sobre Usami-san.

Misaki: Ese es tu problema, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre.

Misaku: Me preocupa, fuma demasiado ¿Siempre ha fumado tanto?

Misaki: Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? Ya te deberías de haberte dado cuenta.

Misaku: Es que 32 cigarrillos se me hacen demasiados para un día.

Misaki: ¡¿Treinta y dos?! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir eso?! ¡Es malo para su salud! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir que solo fumara dos o tres?! ¡Mucho! ¡Y tú vienes y lo dejas fumar casi una cajetilla completa! Dime ¿Está comiendo las tres comidas al día? ¿Se está durmiendo temprano?

Misaku: ¿Qué es temprano para ti?

Misaki: Bueno, dado el caso de que es escritor, si tiene trabajo se puede quedar despierto hasta tarde, de hecho puede hasta no dormir, pero si no tiene nada que hacer, se tiene que acostar a no más de la una de la madrugada ¿A qué hora se está durmiendo?

Misaku: Bueno, pues él duerme en las tardes, así que en la noche me dice que ya no tiene sueño y se acuesta como por eso de las tres de la madrugada.

Misaki: ¡¿Tres de la madrugada?! Es muy tarde, mira, ya va a cumplir treinta y uno, ya debe de cuidar su salud, él es muy terco, así que tú lo tienes que ayudar, siempre debes de estar al pendiente de que no se encuentre con ningún familiar suyo, eso le pone de malas, debes apoyarlo en sus firmas de autógrafos o entregas de libros, alguna convención o fiesta de la editorial, y si no quiere ir, oblígalo, dile que es su trabajo y convéncelo, además, Usagi-san es una persona con una autoestima muy versátil, un día puede estar feliz, otro enojado y al otro triste, por eso debes hacer cosas que le levanten el ánimo y otra cosa más, siempre debes de estar su lado, por ejemplo ahorita, no sabemos que pueda estar haciendo, tienes que cuidarlo.

Terminando de dar todos sus cuidados Misaki se fue a comprar su comida y regreso para ver la función, termino el festival, el castaño y Akina regresaron a sus casas y descansaron, por el contrario, Misaku y Usagi no podían dormir, cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada el intruso bajo por algo de cenar, una cerveza, vaya, hizo tanto ruido que despertó al agotado escritor y este fue a inspeccionar, vio a el chico de cabellos rojizos sentado en el sillón bebiendo, se acercó, prendió un cigarrillo y sentó para platicar con él.

Usagi: No deberías de estar bebiendo tan temprano.

Misaku: Y tú no deberías estar fumando tan temprano.

Usagi: No me cuestiones, soy mayor que tú y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Misaku: Hoy, vi a Misaki-kun.

Usagi: ¿Qué te dijo?

Misaku: Me dio una enorme lista de cuidados para emplear contigo, uno de esos decía que solo debías fumar de dos a tres cigarrillos al día, además también me dijo que no debías pasarte de la una de la madrugada, así que apaga eso y vete a dormir.

Sin vacilar apago el cigarrillo y se dirigió a su habitación, el intruso se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de Misaki, el escritor haría todo lo que le dijeran – Tal vez, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ellos, se aman en verdad – dicho esto, le dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y se fue a su cuarto, al día siguiente, Misaku despertó y pudo percatar el olor de algo quemado, inmediatamente bajo a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que era Usagi intentando cocinar algo.

Misaku: ¿Pero qué diablos haces?

Usagi: El desayuno.

Misaku: (Empujándolo) Yo lo hago, no te preocupes.

Usagi: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Misaku: Si.

Usagi: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Para qué?

El chico de ojos marrón se quedó callado ante la pregunta del mayor, no sabía que contestar, él no le podía decir la verdad del porqué de su llegada, hubo silencio en el departamento entero –Y bien ¿Cuándo te vas? – otra pregunta que dejo sin habla al intruso, no podía hablar, no sin ordenes, era contra las reglas, además no faltaba mucho para que se fueran, aunque, tal vez podrían quedarse más. La tensión estaba presente en el departamento del escritor, mientras que con Misaki solo había risas.

Misaki: Ciento mucho lo que pasó antier, en verdad, estoy muy apenado Azusa-chan.

Azusa: Ñya, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa y dime ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

Akina: Bien, Misaki-kun me compro muchas cosas.

Ayaka: Bien equipo, nos han llegado diez nuevos libros que tenemos que revisar y editar su portada, los necesitan para este viernes.

Kesaku: ¿Este viernes? Solo son seis días para terminarlos, es muy poco tiempo.

Ayaka: Debemos cumplir con el plazo no importa el costo, y si es necesario no dormir, lo haremos ¿Ok?

Misaki: ¿No dormir?

Hotaru: En dos meses es mi boda, debo de estar bellísima para ese día, no me puedo desvelar.

Kesaku: Tú siempre te ves hermosa amor.

Ayaka: Ash, es solo una semana, por una semana no te vas a volver más vieja, así que *aplauso* a trabajar, ya les di todo lo que necesita cada uno, que esperamos.

Parecía que esa semana sería una semana agitada para Misaki, por fortuna, terminaron el primer libro ese mismo día, aunque salieron a las dos de la mañana, ya estaba terminado y el segundo lo habían empezado, el castaño y su compañero iba caminando por la calle cuando de repente sonó su celular, este pego un brinco, puesto que no había nada de luz en las calles y además, el celular le había sorprendido, no le quedo de otra más que pedirle permiso a su compañero y contestar.

Misaki: ¿Qué quieres? – ¿Pero qué forma de contestar es esa? Solo te quería avisar que voy a ir a visitarte a ti y Usagi dentro de unas semanas, bueno, creo que hasta que me de mis vacaciones, que será como en mes y medio ¿Está bien? – A…a, si, no te preocupes ni-san.

Colgó el celular y su rostro se llenó de una inmensa preocupación, ¿Qué podría hacer? Decirle a su hermano que se había ido de la casa de Usagi porque tuvieron una pelea amorosa no era una opción, esta vez, sí que había metido la pata. Llegaron a la casa y sin decir ni una sola palabra, Misaki se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se acostó para abrazar a su oso, lo levanto y lo observo detenidamente - Me recuerdas tanto a Usagi-san - bajo al oso y lo abrazó - ¿Por qué me es tan difícil Suzuki-san - dicho esto, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto. Si me besas te beso.**

¡Misaki, Misaki, Misaki! – Fue lo primero que escucho el castaño al despertarse, abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo percatar un olor a gas y sentía mucho calor, rápidamente se sentó en la cama y vio el departamento de Usagi-san invadido por un color rojo carmesí que quemaba la propiedad con gran rapidez, solo escuchaba ¡Misaki, Misaki! Parecía que era la voz de él peli plata -¡Usagi-san, espérame, Usagi-san! – repetía con desesperación Misaki, al entrar a la habitación de su amado lo vio acostado junto a Misaku, todo el alrededor estaba encendido en llamas, así que le dijo que a el escritor que se fueran rápido, este le contesto que no, pues estaba feliz con el intruso y deseaba morir junto a él - ¡USAGI-SAN! – Grito el muchacho – Misaki, Misaki, Misaki despierta – el joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su habitación y aquel que gritaba era nada más y nada menos que su casero.

Kesaku: ¿Te sientes bien?

Misaki: Si, es solo que (Se intenta parar pero se sentía demasiado mareado para mantenerse en pie) tuve una pesadilla.

Kesaku: Vaya pesadilla, estas hasta sudando.

Misaki: Bueno, tenemos que llegar al trabajo rápido.

Kesaku: ¿Estás loco? Tienes más de 40° de temperatura ¿Cómo piensas ir a trabajar así? Además, ya le llame a Ayaka, le dije que hoy tampoco podías ir a trabajar.

Misaki: ¿Tampoco? ¿Qué día es hoy?

Kesaku: No lo recuerdo, pero has estado dormido por dos días, ya nos estábamos preocupando.

Misaki: ¿Dos días?

Kesaku: Tu temperatura ya bajo, estabas por encima de los 45°, creímos que morirías (Se levanta) Bien, descansa bien, no salgas de la casa ¿Entendido? Akina va a venir a cuidarte como lo ha estado haciendo, bueno, los dos necesitan reposo así que no se me hizo mala idea.

El casero se fue, ya era un poco pasadas de las 6:00 am, hora de entrada para la editorial Akimoto, Misaki se acostó un rato más y se levantó debido a que alguien toco el timbre, era Akina, venia vestida de una manera muy peculiar.

Misaki: ¿Por qué traes ese disfraz de enfermera?

Akina: Porque viene a cuidarte.

Misaki Muchas gracias.

Akina: Ya te sientes mejor, que bien, eso me alegra.

Misaki: Pues me duele un poco la cabeza, estoy muy débil y me siento mareado, además de que tengo temperatura, no sé si pueda decir que me siento bien.

Akina: Debes de tener mucha hambre, no has comido en dos días enteros, te prepare el desayuno.

Misaki: Muchas gracias.

Akina era muy amable con Misaki, tal vez sea porque a ella le gusta, quien sabe, el punto es que el castaño había estado dormido por dos días, no sabía que era todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, pero sentía un mal presentimiento. La chica preparo un desayuno estilo continental, huaffles, fruta y jugo de naranja, de postre, una mousse de moras muy delicioso.

Misaki: Se ve delicioso, vaya que tienes talento.

Akina: Misaki-kun, te puedo decir algo.

Misaki: (Con el bocado en la boca) Claro… hazlo.

Akina: Quiero que lo entiendas, estaba esperando a que despertaras para contártelo, por eso me ofrecí a cuidarte, porque quería ser la primera en decírtelo, además de que quería decírtelo de la manera más sutil posible.

Misaki: ¿Qué paso? Hablas como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

Akina: No juegues, no es tanto, pero afortunadamente no fue así, bueno, hace dos días, cuando caíste en cama, todos estábamos preocupados por ti así que me tome la libertad de avisarle a Usami-san, los demás me dijeron que estaba loca, pero creo que tiene derecho a saber tu estado, cuando le llame, no tardo nada en decirme que venía para acá, a la media hora se me hizo extraño que no hubiera llegado aún, estaba a punto de llamarle cuando una alarmante noticia estaba siendo anunciada, el escritor Usami Akihiko había sufrido un accidente automovilístico por exceso de velocidad.

El castaño no podía creer lo que le decían, la tristeza se apodero de su corazón y sus ojos verde esmeralda de lágrimas, ¿Qué más podía hacer si el amor de su vida había sufrido tal accidente?

Misaki: Dime, ¿Él está bien?

Akina: Si, bueno, sufrió heridas muy graves y ahorita está internado en el hospital, dijeron que posiblemente no podrá caminar más.

Después de decir esto, el joven no tardo en levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida –Misaki-kun, no puedes salir, estas muy mal, espérate – Misaki ignoro las advertencias de su compañera y fue directo al hospital, no sería difícil encontrarlo, puesto que es Usami Akihiko, el gran escritor, llego al hospital y se acercó a el mostrador – Es la habitación 160, pero – la Srta. Que estaba atendiendo no pudo terminar porque Misaki corrió al cuarto – Espere, Sr. No puede pasar, seguridad, detengan a ese joven – llegando a la puerta detuvieron a Misaki - ¡Suéltenme! Necesito verlo – por más que forcejeara no podía liberarse, los guardias lo tenían muy bien aprisionado - ¡Ya, déjenme!... ¡USAGI-SAN! – La desesperación se apodero del castaño – No grite Sr. Despertara a los pacientes – decía la recepcionista – Usagi-san, Usagi-san, suéltenme, Usagi-san – mientras más fuerza ponía más le costaba trabajo moverse, los guardias no tuvieron de otra que tirarlo al suelo y someterlo – Déjenlo en paz – una voz dulce de una mujer había salvado a el castaño, cuando Misaki dirigió la mirada hacia arriba para saber quién era su salvadora, se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que Eri Aikawa, la editora a cargo de Usagi.

Aikawa: Suéltenlo.

Srta.: Pero, Eri-san.

Aikawa: El viene conmigo.

Los guardias soltaron a Misaki rápidamente, no querían lidiar con el genio que se carga la editora - ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? – pregunto Aikawa mientras abría la puerta y dejaba ver el dañado cuerpo del escritor, el joven no tardo nada en acercase.

Misaki: Usagi-san, pero que tonto, por cierto Aikawa-san, ¿Usagi-san…?

Cuando se dio la vuelta la peli roja ya no estaba en la habitación, señal de que les había dado su espacio - Usagi-san baka - dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Quién te crees para preocupar así a la gente? Es muy increíble que a tus treinta años aun tengas accidentes de este tipo – el peli plata tenía heridas muy graves, una venda en la cabeza y en el brazo, el castaño se alzó y acerco sus labios a los de su escritor, antes de poder besarlo una persona entro a interrumpir.

Misaki: ¿qué haces aquí?

Misaku: Yo llegué aquí con él, perdón.

Misaki: ¿Por qué te disculpa?

Misaku: Fue mi culpa, el que Usami-san este ahí es mi culpa, él iba conduciendo bien, pero yo le dije que no fuera, así que moví el volante e hice que el carro se derrapara, Usami-san me protegió con su cuerpo, por eso que solo tengo una fractura en el brazo, pero él fue que recibió todo el daño, si solo no hubiera estado.

Misaki: Exacto, si tu no estuvieras aquí, todo seguiría normal, no me hubiera separado de Usagi-san, no me hubiera enfermando y él no hubiera tenido el accidente (Las lágrimas cristalinas de Misaki empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas) tu solo llegaste a causar problemas, ahora velo, está en esa cama, herido, es tu culpa, solo es tuya, no es de él, no es mía, de nadie, el tan solo verte e molesta y me pone de malas, me estresas, primero llegas y haces que Usagi-san y yo nos separemos, después, dejas que haga lo que quiera, rompiendo con todo mi arduo trabajo para cuidarlo y al último, le causas un accidente, ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido o algo así?!

El joven empezó a caminar por el pasillo pero a mitad de este se desplomo, inmediatamente Aikawa y las enfermeras corrieron a verlo –Tiene una terrible temperatura, además – toca la cabeza de Misaki – Tiene una herida en la cabeza y está perdiendo mucha sangre, debe de quedarse aquí – en ese mismo instante Akina llego al hospital solo puedo ver como se llevaban a su amado en una camilla y al fondo del pasillo a Misaku observando la escena, enojada se acercó a él y le dijo al oído – Cuidado y le hayas hecho algo a Misaki-kun, porque no te perdonare – después de eso se pasó de largo y corrió a ver como estaba el castaño, lo miro con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente, después de que le dijeran que ya estaba estable, salió del hospital y se subió a su carro, condujo hasta una colina, se bajó a observar el atardecer, vi al cielo y dijo.

Akina: Te juro padre, que solo será ella quien sufra por culpa de ellos, te lo juro…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Séptimo. En memoria de los caídos.**

Misaki despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Usagi-san – dijo al abrir los ojos, este se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, si no en un hospital - ¿Dónde está Usagi-san? – Pregunto - ¿Usami Akihiko sensei? En la planta de abajo, despertó hace tres días - sin dudarlo, el castaño se levantó y fue a la puerta – No, espere Sr Takashi-kun, no puede caminar – ignorando todas las advertencias, el joven fue a las escaleras y al pisar el primer peldaño cayo y rodo por estas - ¡Sr Takashi-kun! ¡Takashi-kun! ¡¿Está bien?! Conteste, Takashi-kun – el chico estaba moribundo al pie de las escaleras, adolorido, alzo los ojos y pudo percatar a su amante viéndolo, observándolo con esos ojos morados, esos ojos que muchas veces lo habían hecho pasar vergüenza pero que ahora deseaba con tantas ganas, el castaño no podía oír nada claramente, solo murmullos, pero alcanzó a observar como Usagi pronuncia su nombre – Misaki – después de esto se desmayó, quedando tendido en el frio suelo. Al siguiente día, el chico despertó, la enfermera lo recostó inmediatamente y le puso un sedante – Lo siento Sr Takashi-kun, pero no podemos correr más riesgos - el joven se quedó profundamente dormido, sin saber nada, Usagi entro a la habitación y encontró a los amigos de su pequeño novio en la habitación.

Usagi: ¿Buenos días?

Ayaka: Ya estás bien, que alegría ¿Cómo te sientes?

Usagi: Bien, pero ¿Cómo está Misaki?

Ayaka: Bah, él está bien, solo…

Hotaru: Esto es su culpa sensei, Misaki la ha pasado muy mal por usted.

Kesaku: Amor, no tienes que ser tan dura con él.

Usagi: No, tiene razón, es mi culpa.

Akina: No, es mía, en primera nunca debí llamarle, en segunda, yo… no, yo tenía que impedirlo… todo…

La chica rompió en llanto pero seguía hablando – Es que… yo… era mi deber... soy… - la voz era entre cortada, parecía sufrir mucho, pero los demás no entendían lo que quería decir.

Ayaka: ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Cuál deber? Tranquilízate, Akina.

Akina: Es que (Respiro hondo, calló por unos instantes y continuo) Ya es hora de contarles todo, hace ya bastante tiempo que mis padres murieron, si, Jeancarlo-san no es mi padre biológico, pero bueno, cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi madre estaba experimentando con sus opciones que ella sola había hecho, logro crear un antídoto que servía para revelar el "tu" más oculto, cuando lo mostro a mi padre y a mí, accidentalmente lo tire sobre un espejo, una reliquia que habíamos adquirido hace varios meses atrás, el espejo empezó a brillar con una intensa luz azul, de pronto, tres personas, tres personas iguales a nosotros aparecieron en frente, nos explicaron todo y de dónde venían, a mis padres les pareció algo maravilloso, pero a mí no, tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que las personas que estaban ahí tenían una mirada profunda y llena de odio, pasó, todo iba normal hasta que un día, como tres años después, el "otro yo" de mi madre se llevó a papa al interior del espejo, dijeron que era para que él los dirigiera, dijeron que regresaría, nunca lo hizo, en cambio de eso, también se llevaron a mi madre, yo no sabía qué hacer, mi otra parte comenzó a perseguirme y me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente, amanecí en el hospital, Jeancarlo-san me adoptó y me cuido, él no sabe nada de eso y no quiero que lo sepa, pero desde ese entonces, desde que perdí lo que yo más amaba, decidí que no dejaría que alguien más sufriera por ese maldito espejo, al cumplir los dieciséis emprendí en su búsqueda, lo encontré en un pueblo de la India, otra vez se había llevado a las personas que esa gente más quería, lo tome y lo traje conmigo, me encerré por días en mi cuarto, ahí tenía todo lo que necesitaba, después de tanto intentar, logre crear una fórmula que sellará el espejo de por vida, se lo aplique y lo mande a Suramérica, nunca imagine que tanto el antídoto como el enviarlo allá no servirían de nada, regreso, desconozco el cómo, pero regreso, y con el único propósito de causar daños, ellos se alimentan de las almas llenas de amor y felicidad, por eso ataco a Usami-san y a Misaki-kun, pero su objetivo no son ellos, sino yo.

Usagi: ¿Pero porque te busca a ti?

Akina: Porque soy la única que puede destruirlo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, Akina era una chica tierna, adorable, y en ese momento estaba actuando como su fuera otra, estaba asumiendo toda la responsabilidad posible, estaba dolida, se notaba, pero nadie le quiso preguntar, los demás regresaron a sus hogares y Usagi no, el escritor se quedó ahí para velar el sueño de su novio, pasaban los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, faltaba ya menos de tres semanas para que se realizara la boda de Hotaru y Kesaku y el castaño no despertaba, el escritor nunca dejo su puesto, siempre lo estaba cuidando, claro, era sencillo porque ya lo habían dado de alta, además se tomó unas vacaciones para poder cuidar bien a su cordero, el 13 de Diciembre, a dos semanas antes de la boda, Akina llegó muy preocupada a la habitación del castaño - Usami-san, ¿puedo hablarle? Decía agitada la chica – Claro – salieron al pasillo y la joven le dio una noticia terrible, el escritor observó a su Misaki, estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acercó y besó sus labios, acaricio sus cabellos y le susurró al oído – Te prometo, que estaremos siempre juntos, siempre – dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo junto a la muchacha, subieron al deportivo rojo y se dirigieron a una enorme barranca, ahí estaban Misaku y Usaki, tenían a Takahiro, el hermano mayor de Misaki, amordazado y amarrado a una silla.

Usagi: Déjenlo, no le hagan nada.

Akina: No les ha hecho daño ¿Por qué?

Usaki: (Rio malvadamente) ¿Por qué? Shizune-san, tu aprecias mucho a estas personas y solo la idea de que te causaremos dolor haciendo esto, me excita ¿O no Misaku?

Akina: No tienen por qué hacerlo (Alza los brazos) Yo me entrego, total, es por mí que ellos están sufriendo.

Misaku: No, no, no, me has decepcionado Shizune querida, creí que por lo menos lucharías por lo que quieres, por habernos llevado a tu familia, por causar daños, pero no.

Akina: Esto ya no es por el pasado, si no por el presente

Misaku: Tu egocentrismo siempre ha sido sorprendentemente sexy, así como tú, pero esta esa parte oscura que solo piensa en una sola cosa "Shizune".

Akina: No te entiendo

Misaku: ¿Por qué no lo puedes comprender? Esto no es por ellos, ni por tus padres, esto lo haces por ti y nada más que por ti.

Akina: No es cierto.

Misaku: A ti te vale una m***** lo que le pase a ellos ¿No es cierto?

Akina: No.

Misaku: ¡Aquí la única que te importa eres tú! ¡Solo quieres que ellos te ayuden a cumplir tus caprichos! ¡Tú quieres hacerte la heroína solo para que te hagamos caso! ¡¿Acaso me equivoco?! ¡Solo quieres estar jugando con nosotros querida! ¿Verdad? ¡Solo puedes pensar en que nosotros somos tus juguetes sexuales! ¡¿ACASO NO ES ASI?!

Akina: ¡No es cierto, te equivocas! Al principio fue así, pero después de que conocí a Misaki-kun y a los demás, me di cuenta de que si existen personas buenas, no todas son como ustedes.

Usaki: Pues no, nosotros somos mejores, ninguna escoria humana puede superarnos (Si notarlo, aprecio detrás de Akina, la aprisiono en sus brazos y le beso él cuello) ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? Tú querías que nosotros solo estuviéramos para ti.

Akina: Cállate, yo nunca dije eso.

Usaki: Pero si te divertiste lamiendo "eso", ¿Por qué no quisieras más?

Akina: ¿Qué más quieres? Me tienes a mí, la única persona que puede destruirlos.

Misaku: No me conformo con eso, tu sangre será apetitosa y tu tez muy blanca, pero no es lo único que espero.

El extraño la abrazo por delante mientras su amigo la agarraba por los hombros, Misaku bajo la mano hasta la entre pierna de Akina y desabrocho su pantalón - ¡Déjame! No me hagas nada – comenzó a frotar la parte delantera de la chica, esta tenía su cara tan enrojecida que parecía tomata – No lo has, por favor – el peli rojo saco su mano y puso un dedo en la boca de la víctima – Mira, ya estas toda mojada, ¿Cómo puedes decir que no quieres? – Usagi, aprovechando la oportunidad desató a Takahiro y se dirigió al carro, saco un par de jeringas y las preparó…

*Flashback*

Akina: Mire, tengo estas dos jeringas, son tranquilizantes, bueno, más bien paralizantes, es tetradotoxina.

Usagi: El veneno del pez globo.

Akina: Exacto, pero esta alterado, es una mescla de varios venenos, es tan fuerte, que en menos de segundos paraliza completamente tu cuerpo, después de que haga efecto me dará no más de diez minutos, en ese tiempo tengo que encontrar como aniquilarlos, y usted, me tiene que ayudar.

*Flashback*

En cuanto regreso el escritor, la chica estaba tirada en el suelo y completamente desnuda, Misaku estaba con sus dos dedos dentro de la vagina de esta – Ahh… Usa…mi…sa… - Akina pataleaba y gritaba de agonía, el intruso saco sus dedos, cuando la joven pensó que toda ya había acabado, vio cómo su contrincante se preparaba para penetrarla - ¡No, no, no! Aún no he hecho esto – con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a intentar soltarse, todo era inútil, Misaku comenzó a frotar su miembro por la parte inferior - ¡Déjame! Tú mejor que nadie sabe que aun soy virgen, no me harías esto, no tú – desesperada, Akina veía a todos lados para verificar que el escritor llegará a tiempo – Bien, aquí va – espantada, la joven abrió los ojos muy grandes - ¡Aaaaaa! – después de ese grito hubo un enorme silencio, los dos atacantes cayeron al suelo y detrás de uno aprecio Usami Akihiko, una vez más, para salvar el día, se quitó el saco y se lo prestó a Akina, todo eso sin verla, cuando se cubrió su desnudo cuerpo, se acercó a los cuerpos de los extraños que yacían en el suelo, comenzó a revisarlos, cinco minutos después, saco unos tubos de ensayos y unas cuantas jeringas, en tres o cuatro minutos preparo todo, lleno un cubo de pintura con la solución y tomo una brocha, empezó a buscar el espejo, lo vio muy alejado de su alcance, le pidió a Usagi que se lo alcanzara, sin titubear el escritor corrió y se lo dio, los diez minutos habían pasado, los atacantes estaban despertando, con la brocha pintó el espejo y mientras sus atacantes se acercaban rápidamente saco dos jeringas, las preparo y cuando se estaba levantando, Usaki cargo a la joven por el cuello - ¿Acaso eres tonta? Nunca podrás matarnos, no tienes el poder – Akina dejó una jeringa en el suelo, en señal de que necesitaba ayuda, Takahiro no entendía la situación, pero tomo en antídoto y se lo inyecto a Misaku, el cual estaba alejado de su amigo y muy distraído, mientras tanto, la chica casi sin respirar – No te…saldrás… con la tuya… ni…san – inyecto al extraño y este la soltó, cayó al suelo y empezaron a desvanecerse, entraron al espejo y este exploto inmediatamente, Takahiro vio a la indefensa criatura tirada en el suelo y la llevó al coche de su amigo, Usagi le dio las gracias, lo llevó a su casa y se dirigió al hospital, dejo a Akina descansar un rato, entro a la habitación y no encontró a su Misaki, fue a la recepción y solo le dijeron – Fue trasladado - ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? Ya habían acabado con un problema, pero otro apenas se estaba presentando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Octavo: Reiremos juntos toda la vida.**

Todo el día y toda la noche el escritor buscó a Misaki, eran las 4:00 am del 14 de Diciembre, hacía frio y estaba nevando, las primeras nevadas de la temporada, pasaron las horas y dieron las 10:00 am de la mañana, afortunadamente Usagi logró encontrar el paradero de su novio, se encontraba en Corea, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Quien sabe pero después de saberlo, no dudo en comprar un boleto e ir para allá, horas más tarde llegó a la clínica donde estaba internado – Disculpa ¿Dónde está el joven Takashi Misaki? – Pregunto en cuanto se acercó a la recepción – Es la habitación número 300, en el tercer piso a la derecha, primera puerta – antes de seguir con su camino, volvió la cabeza - ¿Sabe porque fue transferido a este hospital? – le pregunto a la Srta. – La orden la mando un Sr. Llamado "Usami Haruhiko" – al oír el nombre se quedó petrificado, asustado subió por el elevador y entró a la habitación de Misaki, abrió la puerta y vio a alguien acariciando al muchacho.

Haruhiko: Es realmente un muchacho muy guapo, ahora veo porque te gusta tanto.

Usagi: No me gusta, lo amo y no es guapo, es sexy.

Haruhiko: (Se dirige a Usagi) Hace tiempo dije que me rendía, que te lo iba a dar sin más, pero me he arrepentido, lo quiero solo para mí.

Usagi: Lastima, él ya me pertenece, además ¿Quién te crees para mandarlo acá sin mi consentimiento?

Haruhiko: Solo soy tu hermano mayor, ¿Qué más querías?

Misaki: (Aun adormilado) Con tanto ruido, no puedo dormir Usagi-san.

Haruhiko: ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de parecerme a ti? Que puedo hacerme pasar por ti y cuidar a este moribundo chico.

Misaki: (Acercando la cabeza de Haruhiko a su boca) Quiero más de ti, quiero a Usagi-san.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Usagi interfirió aventando a su hermano, después de eso, sacudió el cuerpecillo de su novio e hizo que despertara, lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Usagi: Dime ¿A quién vez?

Misaki: A Usagi-san.

Usagi: (Señalando a su hermano) ¿Ahora a quién vez?

Misaki: A Haruhiko-san, ¡¿Haruhiko-san?!

Usagi pregunto si su niño ya estaba bien como para viajar en avión, le dijeron que si, que ese día lo darían de alta, el escritor preparó las cosas de Misaki y se lo llevó a casa, a su casa, lo dejo descansar un poco y en la noche fue a su habitación – Ahora serás mío – Quito las sabanas y vio a Suzuki-san en vez de su presa, comenzó a buscarlo por todo el departamento, el último cuarto por revisar fue el suyo, abrió la puerta y sorpresivamente un joven desnudo salto a él, era Misaki – Quiero hacerlo, Usagi-san, por favor -

Ante esas palabras, Usagi accedió, lo acostó en la cama y se empezó a quitar la ropa, poso sus labios sobre los de su niño y se besaron dulcemente, después Misaki introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amado – Misaki, te amo – dijo el escritor mientras acariciaba en miembro del menor, el muchacho gemía de placer, muchos besos y caricias estuvieron presentes, Usagi puso a su cordero en sus piernas y se introdujo en él, Misaki gimió tan fuerte que retumbo en las cuatro paredes, se recostó en el hombro de su señor, le mordí la oreja y le dijo – Te amo – al oído, mientras Usagi se movía rítmicamente en el interior del joven, este mordía y lamia la oreja del mayor, provocando que el escritor se excitara cada vez más, después de los movimientos tranquilos, Usagi empezó a hacerlos más rápidos y bruscos, el castaño producía alaridos y sonidos de placer – Usagi-san… no puedo más… termina… - al terminar de decir esto, Misaki se retorció, no de placer, sino de dolor, comenzó a gritar, Usagi saco su miembro del interior de su niño y comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Qué tienes Misaki? ¿Qué pasa? – se vistió, le puso una pijama y lo llevo al hospital, le dijeron que tenía una parálisis en sus piernas, eso a causa de la anemia que había sufrido, Misaki se retorcía del dolor, Usagi se sentía culpable, creía que todo lo que paso fue su culpa, salió a fumar un cigarrillo y una lagrima rodo desde sus ojos - ¡Usami-sensei! – eran los amigos de Misaki que ya habían recibido la noticia.

Kesaku: ¿Está bien?

Usagi: Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí…

Akina: No, esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera tirado el antídoto en el espejo nada de esto pasaría.

Ayaka: Fue una coincidencia.

Azusa: Emm, no es culpa de nadie, no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable, lo que hemos pasado ya está escrito, como el famoso poeta William Shakespeare dijo alguna vez, "El destino es el que pone las cartas, pero nosotros somos quien las jugamos".

Hotaru: Woow, vaya que has leído.

Azusa: Mi madre me obliga, pero es eso, nadie tuvo la culpa, tal vez no nos dieron una buena mano de cartas, pero recuerden que siempre hay de dónde agarrar.

Usagi: Pero Misaki.

Ayaka: Déjelo así sensei, no creo que a su edad sea bueno enojarse o preocuparse tanto.

Aikawa: ¡Sensei! Debe venir, hay una firma de autógrafos grupal en unos días en Corea del Sur, debemos ir.

Ayaka: Es cierto, en esa junta estarán los escritores más famosos, mmm, ¿Por qué? *mensaje* Oh, bueno chicos, creo que estaré unos días fuera de la ciudad.

Azusa: ¿Ayaka-san quiere ir?

Ayaka: ¿Y quién dijo algo sobre ir? Me voy a esconder unos días en Sapporo, así mi representante no podrá encontrarme.

Aikawa: Nada de eso (Le jala del brazo) Rikoju-san me pidió de favor que si la veía la llevara conmigo, eso para que no se escapara.

- ¡AIKAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron los escritores una vez que la castaña los tenía prisioneros en su brazos, los metió en una camioneta y se los llevo – Que fuerza tiene esa editora – decía Azusa mientras entraban al hospital para ver cómo estaba su amigo, entraron a su habitación y vieron a Misaki tendido en la camilla, Akina se acercó, acaricio su mejilla y le dijo – Ya todo está bien, pronto te recuperaras y podrás vivir feliz en compañía de Usami-san – después de esto le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó, todos estaban muy preocupados, pidieron permiso para quedarse toda la noche, les dijeron que solo familiares podían quedarse – Está bien - en cuanto iban a salir llegó Takahiro y le dijo a la enfermera que Akina era su hermana - ¿Se puede quedar? – la chica no sabía porque había hecho eso, pero le alegraba poder quedarse con su amado, los demás se despidieron y le encargaron la salud de Misaki, Akina y el mayor entraron a la habitación y se sentaron.

Akina: No sé porque quiso que me quedara pero gracias.

Takahiro: Yo quería preguntarte algo.

Akina: ¿Qué es?

Takahiro: Los vi muy preocupados por mi hermano, se ve que tienen esperanza a que el despierte.

Akina: Misaki-kun es una persona fuerte, el podrá luchar contra esto.

Takahiro: Bueno, no lo había visto de esa forma.

Akina: ¿Acaso le dijeron que Misaki-kun nunca más iba a despertar?

Takahiro: Nada de eso, todo lo contrario, me dijeron que era posible que mañana recuperara el conocimiento pero que no aseguraban nada, el problema es que… (Una lágrima rodó por los ojos del hermano) Misaki, bueno el… no va a volver a caminar.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las rosadas mejillas de Akina, no podía creerlo, ¿Misaki se quedaría invalido? Eso no estaba permitido, él tenía que seguir a adelante y estar junto al amor de su vida, después del shock, se levantó y callada se acercó a Takahiro - ¡Baka! . Después de eso le dio una cachetada el mayor y se volvió a su lugar.

Takahiro: ¿Pero qué te ocurre? Todavía que te dejó quedarte en la habitación de mi hermano menor me das una cachetada ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Akina: ¿Enserio piensas resignarte?

Takahiro: ¿De qué hablas?

Akina: Sobre el asunto de Misaki-kun.

Takahiro: Una vez que despierte pienso decirle al respecto, pero eso será lo único, tengo que regresar a mi casa, con mi esposa la cual está esperando un hijo mío, además, solo me dieron este día libre y lo ocupe para cuidarlo, bueno, para visitarle.

Akina: ¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿"Perdón Misaki, pero ya nunca más podrás caminar, lo siento tanto"?

Takahiro: ¿Qué otra cosa le podría decir?

Akina: ¿Yo qué voy a saber? Tu eres su hermano mayor, su "onii-chan", tienes que darle esperanzas, ánimos.

Takahiro: Ustedes pueden hacer eso.

Akina: ¿Qué te pasa? Misaki-kun siempre nos habla de su hermano, de ti, dice que ere muy amble y comprensible, además de que te encanta consentirlo y tratarlo como niño pequeño, se le ilumina la cara cuando te menciona ¿Cómo crees que se vaya a sentir si su propio hermano, su única familia, no le da apoyo? Mira, yo no sé qué es el amor de familia, mis padres murieron hace muchos años y a mi padre adoptivo no puedo verle de otra forma más que como mi jefe, pero en todos estos años que no tuve a mi familia aprendí algo, mientras más te sientas alejado de tu familia, de lo que sea, de tu madre, de tu padre o de tu hermano, más sientes que estas tocando fondo, así que por favor, no dejes que Misaki-kun sienta que está tocando fondo, en cuanto despierte dile que estará bien, que aunque tú no estés ahí con él para su recuperación, que le deseas éxito y que esperas que él se recupere pronto ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu hermano?

Ante esas palabras, Takahiro se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente a Akina, estaba sorprendido por la madurez de esas palabras y más que nada de dónde venían – Esa chica siempre está feliz ¿Cómo es eso posible si ha sufrido tanto? – pensaba el mayor, no lo podía comprender, no lo procesaba, era increíble, de pronto, un gemido emitido del castaño resonó en la habitación, en segundos los dos acompañantes se pusieron atentos para esperar alguna reacción - ¿Usagi-san? ¿Dónde está Usagi-san? – la atención del lugar se libró una vez el chico despertó, la chica estaba más que feliz, sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas cristalinas llena de felicidad, eran tan sinceras que el solo verlas te provocaba sonreír, llorar, reír, infinidad de sentimientos según fuera como los sintiera ella, pero de pronto su cara realizó un gesto de preocupación y dolor.

Misaki: ¿Qué pasa Akina-chan? ¿Onii-chan?

El lugar se volvió de nuevo a la tensión de antes, Akina se sentó y se quedó callada - ¿Qué pasa? - el chico seguía sin entender la situación, estaba espantado por la reacción de las dos personas – Es más ¿Dónde está Usagi-san? – Preocupado el muchacho se levantó en intento bajarse de la camilla – Esto, onii-chan, nos siento mis piernas – la chica rompió en llanto, sollozaba desconsoladamente – Misaki-kun, es que – las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar, ya no podía contener las lágrimas así que salió al pasillo, Misaki estaba más que preocupado, su amiga estaba llorando y no sabía por qué.

Takahiro: Mira Misaki, esto es complicado de decir pero…

Misaki: ¡¿Qué tengo, onii-chan?!

Takahiro. Tranquilo, este es el caso, a causa de la anemia te dio una parálisis en las piernas y por un tiempo no podrás caminar, pero…

El chico espantado comenzó a intentar bajarse, empezó a llorar y a querer patear, todos sus intentos eran inútiles, estaba desesperado - ¡Quiero a Usagi-san! – Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse caer en su cama y llorar hasta llegar a los gritos, unos gritos desgarradores - ¡Aaaaaa! – de inmediato entro Akina a intentar calmarlo – Misaki-kun, tranquilo, relájate ¡Misaki-kun! - le dio semejante cachetada al castaño que el sonido de esa retumbo por las paredes de la habitación.

Misaki: ¿Pero… qué?

Akina: Discúlpame Misaki-kun, no te callabas y molestarías a los demás pacientes, además que es malo alterarte en tu estado.

Misaki: ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que me pasa? No puedo caminar, si antes era inútil ahora los soy más, soy un asqueroso inútil.

Misaki empezó a golpearse las piernas y a alterarse otra vez – Misaki… espera… ¡MISAKI! – el joven se quedó viéndola a los ojos muy atentamente – Quiero que me entiendas, nunca nadie pensó que eras inútil, si no lo eras antes menos ahora, mira, acabo de hablar con una enfermera y me dijo que la parálisis era temporal, que con ayuda podrías salir adelante, que solo bastaba con unas cuantas horas de ejercicios, que al principio serían dolorosos pero después se pasaría, además de que tendrías que lidiar con la depresión, pero esto solo es posible con tu cooperación, tienes que entenderlo, y aquí estamos Usami-san, Ayaka-san, Aikawa-san, Azusa, Hotaru, Kesaku.. - Akina y yo – Takahiro interrumpió a la chica para darle apoyo a su hermanito, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído – No podré quedarme aquí, pero siempre estaré apoyándote – dicho esto, se despido y salió de la habitación, los jóvenes se quedaron solos, Misaki rompió el silencio con un –Gracias - .


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Noveno.**

A siguiente día, Misaki fue dado de alta, Akina se ofreció a llevarlo a el departamento de Usagi-san y recoger su ropa de la casa de amigo, llegaron caminado puesto que la chica no tenía carro, ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el camino, había mucha tensión, al llegar a la casa la joven colocó a el castaño en frente de la ventana para que pudiera observar los alrededores mientras ella cocinaba la cena - Esto, ¿Qué te gustaría de cenar Misaki-kun? - el joven no contesto lo cual poco le importo a Akina, cuando termino de cocinar fue con Misaki y lo llevó a la mesa, comieron en silencio cuando - ¿Quién te crees? - le pregunto la muchacha con un tono agridulce a su amigo - No te entiendo - la señorita rio maldosamente y continuó - No te hagas el tonto por favor, bien sabes de lo que se trata, lo que quiero decir es que no eres nadie para comportarte de esa forma tan hipócrita, primero nos dices gracias por darte nuestro apoyo y después te pones de príncipe con esa actitud tan egoísta, no creas que eres el único con problemas aquí, no eres el único que esta triste por esto - Akina se levantó un poco molesta y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al baño - Voy a tomar una ducha, si necesitas algo solo llámame - subió sin decir nada más, entro al cuarto y lleno la bañera, se metió en ella hasta que la tibia agua rozara sus narices, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, un estrepitoso ruido la despertó de su sueños, tomo su celular observo la hora, se había quedado dormida por 30 minutos, termino de bañarse se puso la toalla y salió corriendo al pasillo, en ese mismo instante vio a Misaki en el suelo, en un instante bajo a auxiliarlo - Misaki-kun ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? - la chica estaba muy alterada por la escena - Tranquila Akina-chan, estoy bien, es solo que pensé en todo lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, no debo comportarme así, es solo que, esta es una situación complicada y además de que estoy un poco sorprendido y deprimido extraño a Usagi-san ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo, no, tengo una mejor idea, voy a recuperarme rápido para recibir a Usagi-san con un cálido abrazo, así él nunca se enterara de que estaba invalido - el castaño decía el nombre de su amado con tanta ilusión que la preocupada expresión de Akina se transformó en una hermosa sonrisa de alivio - ¿Quieres intentar subir las escaleras? - El muchacho la volteo a ver y le sonrío en señal de que lo intentaría, Akina lo levantó y lo sentó en la silla, se dirigieron al primer peldaño, la chica coloco el brazo de Misaki por encima de sus hombros y con cuidado lo levantó de la silla, le empezó a indicar todo lo que debía hacer para lograrlo, después de un buen rato lograron llegar al cuarto del castaño, se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a platicar…

Misaki: Muchas gracias.

Akina: No, gracias a ti, si tu no hubiera querido no estarías agradeciendo.

Misaki: ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Akina: Claro.

Misaki: ¿Te puedes quedar a dormir?

Akina: Claro, de hecho pensaba pedírtelo, traje unas cobijas para quedarme en el sillón y…

Misaki: No, quédate en el cuarto.

Akina: ¿Me vas a dejar quedarme en el cuarto de Usami-san?

Misaki: Claro que no, si Usagi se llegara a enterar me mataría, quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, en mi cuarto, en la misma cama.

Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas – Etto… bueno… es un poco… si… bueno… no sé – estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba respirar, esta seguía tartamudeando cuando la mano de Misaki se posó en su mejilla – Tranquila – Le dijo – No vamos a hacer nada malo ¿O sí? – Después de eso se echaron a reír y después de unos momentos la chica se levantó y se fue a la ventana – Misaki-kun, tu sabes bien que me gustas ¿Verdad? – Si ¿Qué con eso? – Akina calló un rato y prosiguió - ¿Crees que podrías olvidar a Usami-san y elegirme a mí? – Un silencio aterrador inundo la habitación, la sonrisa del muchacho se había borrado por completo, estaba atónito ¿Qué debía decirle para que no sonara grosero? Si le decía que "No" en seco lastimaría sus sentimientos pero tampoco podía decirle que si ya que a la única persona a la que el castaño amaba era a su querido peli plata – Bueno, eso… - Solo dime "Si" o "No" por favor – la chica interrumpió con un tono seco, Misaki trago saliva y seguro de sí mismo le contestó – No, perdón – Akina sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos, la única persona a la que había amado de verdad además de sus padres era el muchacho que tenía en frente y este era homosexual - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto – No te voy a mentir, sí, me gustas, pero Usagi-san es el amor de mi vida, por más que intente alejarme de él no puedo, en todos estos meses que estuve lejos de él hice mi mayor esfuerzo por olvidarlo y no pude – Akina camino al lado de Misaki y se sentó, recargó su cabeza en el regazo del muchacho y se quedó callada, no pasó ni un minuto cuando el castaño sintió unas cálidas lagrimas sobre sus piernas, ya antes había tenido que consolar a otra persona, desafortunada o afortunadamente esa otra persona era Usagi-san, Misaki puso sus mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su larga cabellera – Perdóname Akina-chan, pero en este momento solo pienso en Usagi-san – La chica se soltó a llorar aún más, era un llanto desgarrador y lleno de sentimientos, la atmosfera fría fue rota por el sonar del teléfono de Misaki, este se estiro por él y contesto - ¿Hai? – el que llamaba era nada más y nada menos que el gran escritor Usami Akihiko - Misaki, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te ha pasado nada malo? – Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada - ¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa? – Un suspiro se oyó por parte del castaño el cual después de escuchar la voz de su amante se echó a llorar – Usagi-san baka, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo? Te extraño mucho, y sí, estoy bien pero te necesito a mi lado – respondió el joven – No te preocupes Misaki, intentare terminar mi trabajo para mañana y así poder estar a tu lado antes, aunque si me retrasó un poco luego le echas la culpa a Aikawa – Ya un poco aliviado, Misaki termino la llamada con un – Te amo Usagi-san – colgó y recordó que ahí estaba Akina, la volteo a ver y esta tenía los ojos llorosos y una cara de desilusión – Akina – le dijo Misaki acercándose hacía ella – No, está bien, no tengo los poderes como para hacer que te enamores de mí, eso es algo que nosotros mortales no podemos elegir, si el destino no me quiere contigo estoy segura que me tiene preparada a otra persona – Misaki se acostó e invitó a la chica a recostarse con él, Akina acepto, el castaño la abrazó por los hombros y cuando la muchacha se quedó dormida este le dio un tierno beso en su cabeza – Realmente lo siento mucho Akina – después de eso se quedó dormido junto a ella esperando que el alma intranquila de aquella princesa se calmara y encontrara paz…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Décimo**

Al siguiente día, Misaki se levantó y no vio a Akina junto a él, se asustó mucho cuando empezó a llamarla y esta no contestaba, de pronto, la muchacha entró al cuarto y se quedó atónita por la cara que se cargaba el castaño.

- ¿Paso algo? - dijo extrañada.

- No, todo está bien.

- Siendo así, te espero allá abajo, el desayuno ya está listo, y el menú de hoy es: Omelette de huevo con jamón, un pay de zarzamora con queso y jugo de naranja, apúrate y me llamas - Termino de hablar y cerró la puerta.

El castaño se veía más tranquilo después de ver a su amiga, tomo su celular para observar la hora y se percató de un mensaje que le mando su amante "Misaki: Siento tener que decirte esto, pero mi viaje se ha extendido una semana más, así que por lo mientras tendrás que esperarme ¿Esta bien? Lo siento mucho. Usagi" los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tan puras como el agua, se limpió la cara y se comenzó a vestir con cierta dificultad y lentitud, termino y le llamo a su compañera, Akina subió y dulcemente, como solo ella podría hacerlo, ayudo a su amor a bajar las escaleras y aproximar-lo al comedor.

- ¿Qué dijo Usagi sensei?

- ¿Cómo sabes que el...? - preguntó el castaño muy sorprendido.

- No me contestes con una pregunta, dime lo que quiero oír.

- Pues... el mensaje decía que su viaje se había atrasado una semana extra y que... - la voz se le empezaba a oír entre cortada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón de un inmenso dolor.

- Deberías de estar feliz, Usagi sensei no te lo dijo, sino que te lo escribió, eso quiere decir que solo quiere protegerte y no quería oírte llorar, agradécele lo que ha hecho.

- No te entiendo.

La chica calló, no diría nada más, de eso estaba segura y se podía observar en sus ojos "¿Por qué sensei? ¿Acaso no amas a Misaki? ¿Hee?" Se repetía la muchacha una y otra vez, algo ocultaba y no se lo contaría a nadie.

Akina se despidió de Misaki y se fue a trabajar a su nuevo restaurante, no sin antes decirle que no se preocupara, que regresaría en unas seis horas, que la comida estaba ya hecha y que solo tendría que calentarla, el castaño se quedó solo en el innecesariamente espacioso departamento del escritor, movió su silla de ruedas y se tomó su celular, marco el número de Usagi y espero, nadie respondió, al parecer estaba apagado. Colgó y marco un número diferente en su lista de contactos.

- ¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa? - contestaron en la otra línea.

- ¿Kesaku? Bien, quería ver si podrías venir al departamento un rato.

- ¿Y Akina? ¿Qué no está contigo?

- Bueno, ella se fue a trabajar, ¿Acaso no puedes, o no quieres?

- Nada de eso Misaki, solo tenía curiosidad, voy para allá, espérame.

- Muchas gracias.

Los dos amigos colgaron y Kesaku se dirigió al departamento, cuando llegó, Misaki lo recibió muy contento, ahora ya no estaría solo por seis horas, en cuanto llegó Kesaku, Misaki lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, a la cual respondió amablemente el muchacho, entraron y se pusieron a ver películas que previamente Kesaku ya había comprado, hicieron rosetas de maíz y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala.

- ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

- Si, todo bien, no te preocupes.

- Se lo difícil que es estar lejos de la persona que amas pero todo va a estar bien, ten por seguro que en cuanto puedas volver a caminar veras a Usami sensei de nuevo, ¿Esta bien?

- Es que no entiendo lo que me quieren decir, Usagi-san estará una semana más fuera de la ciudad, ¿Cómo quieren?

- Tu solo confía Misaki, todo estará bien.

De pronto el celular del joven sonó, era Hotaru, su prometida desde hace unos meses, pido permiso para contestar y comenzó a hablar Misaki se quedó pensando que su relación era muy bonita, y que debía ser muy bonito tener una novia con quien hablar, de pronto, Kesaku tapo la bocina del celular y le pregunto a Misaki si podían ir los demás al departamento, a lo que el castaño contesto que sí, que mejor, ya no estaría solo viendo películas, todos sus amigos irían y eso le alegraba mucho... En unos veinte minutos el departamento del escritor estaba ya lleno de jóvenes.

- Misaki-kun - decía entusiasmada Azusa - ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto que no te veo ¿Ya mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias Azusa.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tener relaciones?

- ¡Azusa! Claro que no.

- A mí no me importa.

Después de saludarse y platicar, comenzaron ver las películas, llevaron de todo tipo, terror, comedia, amor, fantasía, misterio, etc., etc., entre una de esas estaba la de Sadako: The ring, famosa película de espantos que causa mucha conmoción, estaban a punto de ponerla cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, era Akina, todo era perfecto, otra vez estaban todos juntos, se la pasarían muy bien ese día...

- ¿Cual vamos a ver? - preguntaba Akina angustiada.

- The ring, la de Sadako... - decía Azusa con un tono escalofriante.

- Hotaru, ¿no te daban miedo este tipo de películas?

- Claro que no amor, como crees, hace mucho que dejo de pasar eso.

El CD comenzó a correr y la película empezó, al parecer todos los hombres estaban tan tranquilos como si estuvieran en una sauna, en cambio, las mujeres podrían morir de miedo.

- Ahh - dijo Hotaru abrazando a su novio.

- Ya ves, te dije que te daban miedo - le comento susurrando.

- No me dan miedo, es solo que...

Hotaru fue callada con un tierno beso antes de que pudiera terminar, se abrazaron y a chica se quedó acurrucada en los brazos de su protector... todos se quedaron a dormir esa noche. A la mañana siguiente un sonar estridente despertó a todo el departamento.

- Qué diablos - dijo Akina mientras se dirigía a el teléfono - ¿Mushi, mushi?

- ¿Akina? Hola, espero estés bien, soy Usami, solo llamaba para avisarte de que Aikawa me permitió regresar antes de la fecha de clausura, yo y Ayaka-san, así que esperen un poco más y ya estaremos allá.

- Oh, Hai, no se preocupe sensei, yo cuidare de Misaki todo este tiempo ^^

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó viendo a la ventana y se dijo a sí misma "Todo se acabara pronto Akina, debes de resignarte a conseguirlo".


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo onceavo**

Akina se dirigió al cuarto de Misaki, recogió sus cosas y las guardo en su maleta, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - pensó, - Le prometí a Misaki y a sensei que me quedaría -. Akina estaba confundida era obvio, no sabía qué hacer, tomo una libreta y escribió en ella dos recados, arranco las dos hojas, una la puso en la cama de Misaki, y la otra en la cama de Usagi, tomo su maleta y sin hacer un solo ruido salió del departamento, al cerrar la puerta y volver la mirada al pasillo encontró a Misaki en el.

-Mi-i-saki – Dijo con la voz temblorosa

- ¿Pasa algo? – Ve la maleta - ¿A dónde te vas? Tú me prometiste que te quedarías aquí para cuidarme.

- Misaki, ya estas más que recuperado, ya puedes caminar apoyándote en algo y eso que solo han pasado 3 días ¿No crees que puedas cuidarte solo? – al decir esto su corazón se estremeció.

- Lo sé, pero eso es porque te has quedado a mi lado por estos 3 días ¿Cómo quieres que…? - decía Misaki un poco triste

- Ya no digas más – tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar – Todo va a estar bien – y asi se fue sin decir más-

"Sayonara, Misaki-kun" es lo único que su corazón decía, al salir del edificio tomo un taxi el cual se disipo en la espesa neblina de esa mañana.

Misaki estaba en el pasillo, solo, entro al departamento y empezó a preparar el desayuno, solo para el –Hace tanto que no me preparaba comida solamente para mí-, el castaño estaba confundido, la chica que lo amaba lo había dejado de la noche a la mañana y él estaba solo sin su Usagi-san. Se sentó un rato en el sillón a meditar las casusas por las que se pudo haber ido pero no encontraba alguna razón lógica para aquel hecho; siguió ahí sentado por cinco minutos más hasta que su celular sonó, se estiro para alcanzar el aparato que se encontraba en la mesa de centro. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el nombre de su amante en la información del llamante, contesto rápidamente.

- Usagi-san? – Pregunto el muchacho ilusionado

- Si, Misaki. Que pasa? Estas bien? – contesto el peli plata.

- Más que mejor, Usagi-san, es más, puedes dejarme aquí solo todo el tiempo que quieras o creas necesario.

- Pero que tonterías dices, muchacho? – pregunto más aliviado Usami.

- Nada, nada, enserio; estoy muy bien. Cuando regresas?

- Mmm – y callo por unos momentos -, posiblemente en una semana.

- Ah – suspiro desilusionado el joven, pero luego retomo su tono de voz – está bien, tú concéntrate en tu trabajo, yo estaré bien.

- Y te creo, pero me no me gusta la idea de dejarte ahí solo, sabes?

- Si ya se Usagi-san, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto.

- Bueno, pásame un momento a Akina.

- Emm – dijo Misaki con un nudo en la garganta y con el sentimiento de preocupación más grande que pudo sentir – Para que la necesitas? –pregunto el castaño angustiado.

- Como que para qué? Obvio para ver tu estado médico, duh –le contesto el mayor en tono de burla.

- Emm – El joven no sabía que responder, callo por unos instantes pero después siguió –está en la tienda.

- Enserio? Que extraño, bueno, platicare contigo en lo que regresa.

- No –dijo Misaki tajantemente – Es que, después iba a pasar a la casa de Azusa por unas cosas que se le habían olvidado.

- Está bien, entonces hablare mañana.

- Tampoco puedes.

- Heee?

A Misaki se le estaban acabando las escusas para decir porque su ex compañera de habitación no iba a poder contestar, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Usagi mas sospecha de aquella situación – Misaki – dijo serio el mayor – Donde esta Akina? Y porque no me puede contestar? – después de hacer esas dos preguntar, Misaki sintió un dolor en el pecho, había sido descubierto y posiblemente desde hace un rato; - No, esta – titubeo el joven – salió – el escritor está más que consciente que algo malo pasaba en la casa y que Misaki no le quería decir, pero aún le daría oportunidad de que le dijera la verdad –Vamos Misaki, no me mientas. Donde esta Akina? – volvió a preguntar el mayor. Misaki estaba acorralado, como un pequeño siervo siendo atrapado por su cazador, las salidas para el problema eran inexistentes pero él estaba aferrado en cavar un túnel para poder salir del asunto – Ya te dije que salió, va a estar fuera en las tardes la semana entera, llegara por las noches – contesto el joven sin nada más inteligente que decir.

Usagi se estaba cansando de que Misaki no hiciera más que mentirle, y aun así que él ya lo había descubierto – Se fue, verdad? – pregunto el escritor sin recibir respuesta del castaño, espero alrededor de tres minutos y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando el joven le robo la palabra de la boca.

- Si… -guardo silencio y continuo – hoy en la mañana se fue, me dijo que yo ya estaba más que recuperado y que podía continuar solo, al fin que ya podía caminar bien si me apoyaba en alguna superficie sólida, intente detenerla pero solo empeore las cosas, no sé qué hacer, no quería decirte porque sabía que te preocuparías más de lo debido pero las cosas me salieron mal y terminaste por descubrirme, así que no sé qué más te puedo decir…

A través de la línea no se oía nada, y del otro lado del teléfono estaba un Usagi preocupado, impactado y un poco enojado de que Misaki no le dijera nada, pero no dijo nada, colgó y salió de su apartamento dejando al muchacho angustiado por que no recibía respuesta alguna; después Misaki recibió un mensaje del escritor que decía "_Por favor Misaki, no te preocupes y discúlpame por colgar así de pronto, pero Aikawa entro y me saco del cuarto para irnos al lobby, no era mi intención, nos vemos luego. Atte. Usagi-san" _

El alma de Misaki volvió a su lugar y el color de su piel volvió a ser como era antes, como Usami era tan impulsivo creyó que había salido de la habitación y que había tomado el primer vuelo con destino a Japón, pero con el mensaje de su amado las cosas se calmaron – Vaya que se hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua -, se decía Misaki para sí mismo mientras tomaba la taza de café y le daba un buen sorbo de modo que sintió como la cabeza se le calentaba – Creo que debería ir a recostarme un poco -, dijo mientras miraba su reloj y las manecillas terminaban de marcar las 11:00 de la noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doceavo: Un día en Corea.**

Era de mañana y la tranquilidad del sueño de Akihiko era interrumpido de la manera más vil posible por la editora más cruel de Japón.

- Usami sensei – decía la castaña mientras volteaba el colchón del escritor – Le recuerdo que tiene que estar listo a más tardar a las 7:00 am, ok? Ni un minuto más y de preferencia menos.

- Aikawa-san, está consciente que son las 4:30 de la madrugada y usted está aquí molestándome, ya? – repelo el escritor mientras se volvía a incorporar en el mundo – No conforme con separarme de Misaki, también me quita mis horas de sueño, es una descarada.

- Ahora no me venga con berrinches, Usami sensei; le recuerdo que cuando llego a nuestra editorial pidió, no, exigió a la mejor editora del edificio y aquí me tiene, así que ahora no se queje que yo sé porque hago las cosas.

Irritado y con de mala gana, el peli plata se metió a bañar, no tardo ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando ya estaba arreglado, perfumado y listo para un día de trabajo.

- Muy bien sensei, ahora acompáñeme al lobby – y tomo la mano del escritor.

- A dónde vamos? – preguntaba el treintañero mientras era sostenido con brusquedad.

- Ahora vera, no se angustie.

- Si me angustio, contigo no sé qué pueda pasar, además tengo derecho a saber a dónde me lleva mi editora.

Llegaron al lobby y salieron del hotel, de ahí tomaron la limosina y fueron dirigidos hasta una tienda de mangas BL.

- Para que me trajiste aquí? – pregunto indignado el escritor.

- Quiero que veas un stand que pusimos por aquí – le dijo la muchacha mientras lo dirigía al lugar – Ta-da.

- Esto es… - preguntaba el menor mientras ladeaba su cabeza para entender.

- Ash, es obvio, tienes un stand aquí porque tus mangas han sido traducidos al coreano, no te da gusto?

- Ya era hora – dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

- Vamos Akihiko, tu y yo sabemos que una de tus más grandes aspiraciones siempre ha sido que tus mangas se vendieran aquí en Corea, ahora no me salgas con estas cosas.

- Gracias – dijo y se fue.

- Tss – repelo la editora – bueno, algo es algo.

Después de esa visita express se subieron a la limosina y se dirigieron al hotel, en el trayecto, Aikawa iba hablando de todo y de nada como siempre, pero en esta ocasión el menor tomo la palabra.

- Aikawa, quiero pedirte un favor.

- Cual? Tú sabes que soy muy flexible.

- No es cierto, eres terca y poco razonable – decía en tono burlón el escritor.

- Bueno, puedes irte después de que acabe a firma de hoy, va?

- De que hablas?

- Sé muy bien que me vas a pedir regresar antes de la fecha acordada, así que te dejo libre, a ti a Ayaka-san – dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pero…

- Venga! Tú ya te quieres ir, no? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que tú y tu amiga se vayan esta noche; si no quieres nos vamos juntos hasta la fecha de clausura.

- No, no, no… así está bien.

El día paso eterno, más que cualquier otro, y como no si Usagi rezaba por poder estar con su cordero lo más pronto posible, toda la conferencia estuvo distraído y contesto a unas cuantas preguntas; y después de tres horas infinitas para Usami, se destinó a ir por sus cosas y en cuestión de nada llegar al aeropuerto, pero esto no se puedo lograr ya que su compañera de vuelo apenas estaba preparando sus maletas.

- Ayaka-san, si no te apuras te voy a dejar aquí y te tendrás que esperar a que salgo otro vuelo.

- No seas así de malo, me avisaron exactamente cuándo habíamos llegado al salón para la conferencia. Como querías que acomodara todas mis cosas? – repelaba la escritora apurada.

- Está bien, tienes razón pero quiero que te apures.

- Pues deja de hablarme!

En fin, Ayaka termino de acodar su equipaje y apresurada acompaño al mayor fuera del hotel para tomar un taxi; al llegar al aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que se les habían olvidado los boletos, así que compraron unos de último momento, por esto, se les hizo tarde para el vuelo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, llegaron justo a tiempo al avión, acomodaron sus maletines y se sentaron.

- Usami-san, me cambias el lugar?

- Porque?

- Es que no me gusta ir en el pasillo.

- No, este es mi asiento, además las mujeres suelen pararse mucho y no quiero que me estés moviendo a cada rato.

- Ay por favor, ni que te fueras a morir por eso.

- Nunca negaste que no lo fueras a hacer, así que no.

- Pero…

- Dije no – dijo cortante el mayor.

"Baka Usami-san" prenso la mujer, pero no dijo nada más, sabía que si el gran escritor Usami Akihiko decía no, era no; así que resignada se quedó en su asiento intentando no marearse tanto.

La gente que los llegaba a reconocer los saludaba y les pedían su autógrafo, mientras quienes no tenían idea de quienes eran se limitaban a hacer comentarios burdos sobre que ellos eran pareja, o de lo guapa que era Ayaka y también de la belleza del mayor; la pelirroja y el peli plata estaban más que acostumbrados a recibir este tipo de trato pero ahora Usagi estaba más irritado que nunca, y no estaba de humor para escuchar las tontas observaciones de la gente que iba en el avión.

El vuelo fue de 12 horas, por lo que Usagi, al llegar a Japón, bajo del avión con una cara de estrés y enojo, estaba cansado por el viaje pero más por tener que soportar las críticas y adulaciones de los pasajeros. Sin objetar nada, Ayaka siguió el paso del mayor aun este le fuera difícil de seguir.

.

.

.

"Donde estará Usagi-san?" Se preguntaba Misaki mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y preparaba el desayuno "Espero y se la esté pasando bien, bueno, aunque por ser trabajo yo sé que no pero me gustaría que por una vez pusiera buena cara en las conferencias", el castaño no dejaba de hablar consigo mismo desde el día anterior, era tan aburrido estar en un departamento tan innecesariamente espacioso solo, sin nadie con quien platicar " Espero y no esté muy aburrido" y Misaki no dejaba de pensar en su querido Usagi-san; *Ding-dong* hizo el timbre del departamento cuando termino ese pensamiento, el joven se aproximó a la puerta y al abrirla.

.

.

.

-Misaki! – Grito el escritor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su cordero – No sabes cuánto te extrañe, estaba tan preocupado.

* * *

- Usagi… san? – preguntó el muchacho sorprendido – Porque estás aquí?

- Que? Creí que estarías feliz de verme, a que se debe tu reacción?

- Es solo que, no me dijiste nada, y además estabas en el trabajo.

- Aikawa-san nos dejó ir – interrumpió la muchacha –, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo en esta salida es legal, no nos escapamos ni nada. Ok?

- Está bien, pero porque no me avisaron?

- Tranquilo, todo está bien.

- Bueno – dijo con un suspiro la mujer – yo ya me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que los dejo solos.

Después salió del departamento y cerró la puerta, Misaki volteo a ver a su amante, este lo estaba viendo fijamente y con ojos brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero el castaño le gano la acción; lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a llorar – Eres un tonto, Usagi-san – le decía Misaki mientras frotaba su cara en el pecho de Usami – Te extrañé tanto, estaba tan solo, tan aburrido -. Usagi solo lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, al fin estaban juntos y ya no había nadie que los volviera a separar… La noche era joven y había mucho por hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo treceavo: Te amo tanto, baka Usagi-san.**

El escritor cargo en brazos a su amante y lo llevo a la enorme cama en donde lo había hecho suyo más de una vez; lo recostó delicadamente y se posó sobre él, definitivamente estaba decidido a hacerle el amor a Misaki – Misaki, te amo – le repetía el autor en el oído mientras besaba la delicada piel de Misaki y desabotonaba su camisa, después de besar una y otra vez los dulces labios de su cordero, el escritor paso al pecho de su amante y mordió uno de los delicados botones rosas de Misaki, lo cual provoco que este gimiera de placer. Besaba y acariciaba cada rincón de la suave y tersa piel del joven; Usagi no podía esperar más y despojo al muchacho de su pantalón y de sus boxers, para proceder a darle placer a esa parte de Misaki que tanta atención reclamaba. El escritor acariciaba el miembro de Misaki mientras besaba a su cordero; el joven abrió la boca en señal de que dejaría pasar la lengua de Usagi dentro de él, así que despreocupadamente, el mayor se introdujo dentro de esa cavidad tan húmeda que ya conocía a la perfección, recorriendo toda (sin que faltara alguna parte) la boca del castaño con su jugosa lengua; el beso duro varios minutos hasta que separaron sus bocas en busca de oxígeno. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Usagi se ocupó de preparar la entrada de su cordero introduciendo un dedo en el interior de Misaki y mientras más lo movía, el joven más se aferraba a los labios de su peli plata; después, el escritor introdujo un dedo más provocando que Misaki se excitara tanto al punto de morder los labios del autor – Usagi… san -, dijo entre jadeos el joven – Estoy… a punto… de… - Calla – dijo Usagi posando uno de sus dedos en los labios del muchacho – yo lo sé, te conozco tan bien que ya lo sé, pero tienes que resistir, aguanta un poco más, mi querido Misaki -; dicho esto volteo a ver a su pequeño cordero y se pudo percatar (aun cuando la luz era escasa) que las mejillas de Misaki estaban coloreadas de rosa, el escritor emitió una risa ahogada y procedió a introducirse dentro de su amante, lo hizo con cuidado puesto que no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, pero después de que estuvo completamente dentro de Misaki, comenzó a moverse lenta y cuidadosamente, procurando no lastimar a su novio; con cada embestida que Usagi daba, Misaki gemía y jadeaba de un inmenso placer, dentro de poco, el peli plata comenzó a acelerar su ritmo dando embestidas más enérgicas y más constantes; el menor no podía hablar y le costaba trabajo respirar pero aun así logro tomar oxígeno y decir unas palabras – Te… amo… -, estas frases fueron suficientes para que el escritor aumentara su ritmo y le diera más placer a su cordero, acariciando el miembro del joven, haciendo que Misaki se viniera en su mano. Cuando terminaron los dos, se recostaron en la cama y el castaño coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante.

- Usagi-san, baka.

- "Baka", pero si estabas muy excitado conmigo dentro de ti,

- No-o es ci-cierto – Dijo el joven avergonzado – pero sea como sea, nunca cambiare de parecer.

- Sobre qué? – pregunto el peli plata mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su niño.

- Sobre que no hay nada mejor que hacer esto con Usagi-san y que no podre amar a nadie más que no sea Usagi-san.

Las palabras del joven sorprendieron al mayor, pero le cayeron tan bien que no dijo nada para contradecirlo – Yo también te amo, mi querido Misaki – y terminaron con un tierno beso por parte de los dos.


	14. Extra Chapter

Este es un capitulo extra que hice a peticion de mis kohais en el foro que mencione al principio ^^ espero y no haya problemas con eso, asi que me gustaria que dejaran sus opiniones sobre este Fan Fic w

* * *

**Mini Capitulo – Boda**

Bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma; y así paso con Usagi y Misaki después de haber pasado por tanto.

La boda de Kesaku y Hotaru era en la tarde, y el joven estaba invitado; no quería dejar a su amante solo en casa ese día, así que le pidió a su compañera un boleto más. El escritor acepto sin objetar, al fin y al cabo había mejorado su relación con los amigos de Misaki desde su retorno a Japón y no pensaba pasar ni un minuto sin Misaki dentro de un buen rato.

Llegaron al lugar donde se efectuaría la boda; era un hermoso jardín de más o menos 100 x 100, con un arco de tulipanes y enredadera que adornaba la entrada, las sillas tenían fundas color marfil con una elegante faja color magenta que hacia pareja con los manteles; el camino hacia el altar estaba rodeado de piedras coloridas y arena tan blanca como la misma nieve, y para terminar con toda la ostentosa decoración, como cereza del pastel, la hermosa novia; ese día la muchacha estaba más hermosa que nunca en su vida, llevaba sobre ella un precioso vestido blanco lizo, con encaje por debajo del busto y en las orillas de las mangas, tenía un corte en A, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de la muchacha se viera exquisito con esa prenda; el vestido estaba acompañado de unos guantes largos por arriba del codo y sobre esos guantes que cubrían esa delicadas manos, estaba su anillo de compromiso, el cual en cuestión de minutos seria retirado y remplazado por uno de matrimonio.

Los cumplidos no se hicieron esperar, todos eran dirigidos a la hermosa enamorada aunque a decir verdad, todas las compañeras de Misaki estaban considerablemente hermosas y el castaño lo sabía muy bien; por supuesto no era cosa que Usagi pudiera pasar por alto – Ey Misaki, solo no me vayas a dejar por estas – No Usagi-san, no; sino soy tu -, el muchacho se echó a reír después de este comentario para pasar a saludar a sus compañeros.

- Ey, Misaki-kun. Como te va? – dijo el novio.

- Bien, bastante bien.

- Ya tiene que no nos veíamos.

- Ja – se burló el joven -, pero si acabamos de vernos este Viernes.

- Ya lo sé – interrumpió una jovencita -, pero estar sin Misaki-kun un fin de semana no es lo mismo.

- Akihiko-san – dijo una pelirroja – venga un momento conmigo – y se llevó al peli plata consigo.

- Misaki – dijo la festejada – muchas gracias por venir.

- Si, gracias por invitarme y perdón por haberte pedido ese boleto a última hora.

- No te preocupes, Usami-sama me cae muy bien y me da mucho gusto verlos juntos otra vez.

- Saben algo chicos – dijo Misaki con la vista hacia el cielo – les agradezco mucho por haberme aceptado desde un principio como soy.

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto Azusa.

- Es que, no es muy bien aceptada mi homosexualidad en este país, pero no creí que ustedes lo fueran a aceptar tan bien.

- Ay Misaki-kun, lo dices como si nos hubiera costado tanta trabajo, o hubiera sido obligatorio – dijo su amigo – es obvio que no, la verdad no entiendo a esa gente que le tiene tirria a los _gays, _la verdad no tiene nada de malo, son solo personas que expresan su amor como todos nosotros.

- Vale, vale; ya entendí – dijo sonriendo el castaño -, solo no lo digas como si me estuvieras reganando.

- Oye Misaki-kun, una cosita más antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia.

- Que pasa?

- Usami-san y tú no se van a sentar juntos.

- Heee?!

La misa de acción de gracias se efectuó y después de esto siguió la recepción, una recepción hermosa, música de pista, un conjunto para animar la comida y una cena deliciosa de tres tiempos. Justo como la novia había dicho, los dos enamorados no se sentaron juntos pero pudieron hablar en todo lo que resto de la fiesta después de que comieron, bailaron juntos toda la noche ya que en las pocas ocasiones en las que Misaki bailaba con alguna mujer, el engreído y alzado escritor los fulminaba con la mirada y nos los dejaba terminar de bailar a gusto; por eso el menor decidió solo bailar con su escritor.

Regresaron a su departamento a las 5:00 de la mañana y no hicieron otra cosa al llegar más que dormir, cuando Misaki se estaba quedando dormido sobre el pecho del escritor, el peli plata le dijo – Algún día tendremos una boda asi de hermosa como esta – y beso tiernamente a su cordero – y también usaras un vestido tan lindo como el de Hotaru-chan -, después se echó a reír siendo callado por un débil codazo de su novio.


End file.
